Lost In Nosgoth
by The Moonchild
Summary: A Nosgothic romance, a love triangle. Kain has an infatuation with a human girl, Cordealia. She is the Light Guardian and he plans to make her his queen to corrupt her path and make Nosgoth a place of chaos. But he falls for her... Contains sexual content
1. Possession

**Chapter 1: Possession**

* * *

_I feel pain... pain!_

Yet I did not know why. A part of my body was hurting. Which one? I struggled in my sleep. It seemed endless.. like a void.. dark and misty. I struggled. I felt pain..

Time passed me by within a second as I opened my eyes, gasped and got up.

I clutched my left arm and gasped once more.. two deep red scars on my wrist! "How comes? Where did I get this from?" I traced it softly with my fingers.. wondering. Wondering who did this. If anyone did it at all..  
The contrast of pale skin and redness hurt my eyes. I stopped looking at it but it kept on hurting and stinging my skin. It was a stab of mystery.  
I yawned, stretched myself and slid off the bedside to face the mirror.

"O' mirror, mirror on the wall...  
I had a dream I danced at a ball.  
Then I heard someone's call..  
I searched and found myself in a hall.  
Then woke up as I felt myself fall."

No response. Nothing. All I saw was my exhausted, sleepy reflection:  
white silky nightgown, long golden hair, icy-blue eyes, blushy cheeks, red full lips contradicting the tone of my skin, dark thick eyebrows.  
My hand travelled up my belly to my chest.. to adjust one of the open buttons for my breasts were slightly visible.

I sighed.

_Two deep red scars on my wrist.. long scars. Strange.._

And shook my head because it didn't make any sense. I wrapped a white cloth around my arm. Finally, I headed downstairs.

I was convinced it was morning.. but I was wrong. Looking at the clock on the wall I realized it was still night. It started making ringing noises, screaming that it's 3 o'clock, and almost frightened me. I bit my lower lip and gulped. I shivered for it was cold. One of the windows was open.

_I must've forgot to close it.._

This was an old gothic house. But so was every house in Nosgoth. I walked on the floor, and it too, made noises. So I tip-toed. But that didn't help.. I held my breathe and looked out of the window. The starry night sky of Nosgoth was the most beautiful scenery I had ever seen.. for it was dark, eerie and mysterious. Each star twinkled at me and I smiled. Grey clouds moved over the Moon.. creating passing shadows on my face. I inhaled the windy breeze that kissed my cheeks and softly caressed my hair.. and slowly.. closed my eyes. But then I felt something.  
A movement in the living room. I heard something, too. A yawn. And then.. the light rain outside.

My heart pumped blood faster than before. I did not dare to speak, not even whisper for I felt such fear in my limbs as I moved them towards from where I thought I had heard the noise.

There.. was a friend of mine. "Why are you here?" I asked him.

"Because.. remember, I came over to your house? And you agreed on letting me stay for the night? Remember?" He explained.

"Oh.. yes. Yes. Indeed. That is right. I must've forgot.. again. Oh well." I sighed.

He frowned at me. I knew why. The scars.

"What has happened to your.. arm? Cordealia?"

I walked closer to him and exposed my arm. He tenderly put his hand on it and examined with a concerned expression.

"I do not know.. I felt pain during my sleep.. and woke up, and saw these scars."

He frowned even more.

"Must have been a vampire.." He thought.

Perhaps he was right. I did not know. Nosgoth did have vampires though. That I knew..

"But if it had been a vampire.. shouldn't I be dead by now? They never leave their victims alive, they always leave them as corpses."

I was so confused.

"True. But I still believe it was a vampire. He must've only scratched your arm with two claws.. and then left for some reason.. leaving you alive. Be careful, Cordealia." He said with a worried voice.

I nodded.

Suddenly, he fell back and started trembling all over. His body was shaking immensely, his eye balls made strange movements. His pupils widened, and he shook his head and then remained still.

With my hand on my chest I gulped. I stood there.. in utter silence. Fear.. beating in me again. Finally, I whispered: "Ga.. Gawane?"

I frowned, bit my lower lip and did not move. Then, I witnessed his eyelids opening.. slowly. I frowned even more, afraid to see what was going to happen, and sat down onto the couch he was on.  
At last, his eyes were completely open.. but the colour had changed. It was yellowish. I turned my face away and looked at the floor and breathed hard. My heart was pounding in my chest. I clutched the buttons of my nightgown and slowly turned my head to face him again.

"...Gawane?"

Hard, deep breathes escaped my lips, my shocked face overwhelmed by that sight. Those eyes. They were staring into mine.. intensely. So intensely.. in a dark, morbid, merciless way. He glared at me. Those eyes.. had a strange, eerie gloom under his eyebrows like two shadowed caves. One side of his mouth slowly formed a slight smirk with his lips.  
I gulped and touched my lower lip with my fingers.. biting my lip again, frowning. My chest moved faster as I breathed in with fear, trembling but brave enough to remain still.. as I realised he might've been possessed by a vampire.  
And even though I did not dare to move my head but only my eyes.. down, or to the sides, he still stared at me. Piercing my soul. He was tactless. He sensed my fear, smelled it like blood and still, knowing I was scared, did not stop looking at my fragile frame.  
I caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror and did not see the body of my friend.. but a vampire. A vampire everyone knew in Nosgoth.. Kain! It was Kain! It was no longer my friend, companion, protector.. it was Kain! His red garments.. and white hair..

_Oh my god, it's him! And he's looking at me!_

I gasped and looked at him.

"KAIN?!"

In this tense moment he still remained silent. He did not answer me. He smirked and looked into my eyes. I looked back with all my courage.  
I was unprotected, I felt helpless. Hopeless. Completely.. alone. The only noise that penetrated our awkward yet tense silence was the light rain. The raindrops that fell down the rooftops, hitting the ground. The noises of moving liquid..

It almost sounded heavy to my ears.

His gaze froze me.. inside and out. Numb. Numb all over. I felt so numb. But there was something about his eyes.. and they had so much passion in them. I felt.. unexplainable passion from him hitting me like waves of energy, going through my flesh and spirit.  
I started breathing harder..

_This must be a dream.._

Even I felt passion. But that must've been my dark side.. for I know very well the deeds of Lord Kain. The monstrous vampire. No normal person with common sense could fall in love with such a creature… or so I thought.

Then.. finally, he moved! He lifted up his arm a bit.. and as I stared at his every move.. I almost thought he was going to pull me into his grip and choke me when his hand ought for me to move closer to him. It was a wiping movement.. and I swear, I could've almost seen long nails but then didn't because it was merely a vision, and he was in my friend's body.. after all.

"Corde.. aahlia... ... come... here."

I stopped breathing and gulped. Then, inhaled heavily and faced him. I wanted to resist but it was so hard to let any words out. It was hard to move myself in any way. I felt strangely paralysed and frozen by his stare. Finally.. I gathered my only courage:

"No..! It doesn't work on me, Kain! I'm stronger than that!"

His facial expression did not change. He still looked the same. His passion grew stronger.. yet I felt disappointment from him.. he hid it.

"Gawane.. please, come back!"

My voice echoed in the void. I hoped it would reach him and bring him back. I hoped he would aid my call.

"Come... here..." he said again in a cultured Nosgothic language. He was a noble after all. A vampire. A killer. A Scion of Balance who refused the sacrifice.

I did not obey him. No matter how much I wanted to go there and see what would've happened, I still did not obey him. I could be curious.. but I wouldn't let it kill me. My light side was fighting inside of me. It was fighting against my dark side, the temptation, the lustful feeling that arouse in my body. I needed to be strong. I needed to keep my human pride. And so, I adjusted my position for I felt I was in a bad position before and sat up, looking all proud suddenly with my chin high. I could shine my light upon him any second and it would dissolve his skin since he is a vampire. But I doubted I had any chances against him. Even though I knew vampires couldn't stand daylight.. or perhaps any kind of light. So, I supposed I could've harmed him.. but I didn't. My heart and guts wouldn't let me.

And he probably could've killed me too.. but he did not.

"Why.. are you... moving?" He asked me after a long awkward moment.

He looked slightly confused yet his facial expression still reminded me of an evil person just smirking or something..

I took a deep breathe again.

"Kain. Stop. It doesn't work on me. I'm telling you.. I'm stronger than that! ...Gawane COME BACK!"

Suddenly he started shaking again. He closed his eyes.

I was relieved.. I knew my friend would be back. And he was. He opened his eyes and had no idea what had happened so I explained.

"But he's still in my head. I can hear his voice. He wants to make love to you. He says he wants to just rip off that gown of yours and go for your neck and lips—"

_Really…._

"He knows you are fragile.. he says he knows exactly the right softness of your skin to kiss you so it wouldn't hurt you—"

"But how? How does he know?"

_Now.. I AM starting to get curious._

"Cordealia... he loves you—"

"WHAT?"

_He loves me!?_

"He says so…. Cordy, are you alright?"

I was breathing heavily again, clutching my chest and looking down. I gulped a lot. I could not believe my ears. Actually, I could not believe any of it.. at all.

"….Are you alright?"

"Yes…. Just.. shocked.. I mean, it was ages ago since I last met a vampire in person."

"Oh."

I felt pain in my shoulders.

_Must've been my uncomfortable bed._

"Ahh!" I clutched my shoulders with a painful expression on my face.

"I'll massage your shoulders.. if you don't mind, Cordy. It'll help."

"Okay…" I replied.

I sighed as I felt him massaging my shoulders, relaxing me.. trying to calm me down.

"You do know that if I continue this he might come back, right? He is telling me that now he wants to come to you.. especially now."

"..Y.. yes…I'm.. quite aware.. don't stop though. Please.. it's so soothing."

I closed my eyes and I knew his energy was there. Somehwere. It was red.. and close. I felt that passion again.

"Is there any way of avoiding him taking you over again or something?" I wondered while he kept on massaging me.

"Hmm.. I don't know.."

"Well, think!"

I was known for having a short temper.. I was quite easily angered sometimes. And sometimes, I was amazingly serene too.

At that command he stopped. His hands fell down. I turned my head and gave him a questioning look while frowning.

"… How can I think?"

His eyes were strangely starry, looking into mine.. with same intensity. I felt myself freezing again and gulped.

"Well.. uh.. um.. use your.. brain."

Silence.

And then.. I felt something stroking my right leg.. I looked at his hand.

"Um.. Gawane.. why are you doing that?"

He looked into my eyes passionately.. I felt something very strange when his hand stroke my leg. It felt so.. hot. I felt my face burning.

I sat an inch away from him, looked in front of me with a determined expression and said: "Kain. Go away!"

"Sorry…"

"Huh? Sorry? About.. what?"

Gawane moved.

"What?"

"What?" I asked back.

We were both silent.. frowning at each other.

"Why did you stroke me like.. that, Gawane?"

"I didn't stroke you." He said in a defensive way.

"Yes you did. Or.. was it Kain?"

"I don't know. Could've been." He shrugged.

_Oh well…_

I got up because I was getting rather hungry and headed to the kitchen to cook myself a meal or something quick and easy. All this time I felt his eyes following my movements, even my stillness.

"Gawane, why are you giving me that creepy long look?"

"Because Kain is telling me to." He replied mechanically.

"Why?" I shook my head and frowned as I prepared my meal.

"'Cause he wants to look at you…" He said in a passionate voice.

"Um…" I felt uncomfortable. That stare.. that intense stare. I did not like it. I felt such uneasiness.

"Perhaps.. it's best if you go home now, Gawane. This way we can end this.. weird situation, right."

"Home? Are you insane? It's night! Do you really think I'd go out there, walk alone on those haunted streets during NIGHT?! You know there are vampires and dark creatures lurking out there, right? You know, right?!" He was freaking out.

"Yes! Yes.. calm down. Yes, I know. Alright. Fine. Stay.. but promise you'll try your hardest to fight off him trying to control you.. okay? Because.. it's creepy. I mean, he is. He's scary.." I said and gulped.

"I'll try. But you know.. it's hard. He's powerful you know, he's strong."

"I know… I wish there was any way I could help." I sighed.

"There is not.. unfortunately. Even if your element is light.. I'm afraid you cannot do much about this. The best thing to do in your case is just go away and stay away from me as much as possible." He said in a serious voice.

"Oh. So you're suggesting that I go out there instead? Huh?" I folded my arms and giggled.

He smiled back and shook his head.

"No, no.. What I'm suggesting is.. just go upstairs and stay there. Go to sleep."

"Sleep? But what if he takes over you and comes upstairs after me? That is not safe either!" I was beginning to feel hopeless.

"Oh.. yeah. I guess you're right. Um.. well, we can always try. Just lock your door. I don't think he'll be able to come in using my body." He sounded proud now.

"Oh.. yes. Sounds good. Alright then. I'm going back to sleep, I suppose. Well.. I'll see you… later.. and hopefully, you'll be fine." I said in a worried voice.

"Yes. Goodnight, Cordealia." He smiled.

I felt uneasy again and moved my feet as quickly as possible as I walked up the stairs. My heart jumped in my chest as I heard him getting up from the couch and walking to the door of the living room. He stood there.. and watched me with a smirk. It was scary.

Maybe he was controlled by Kain again? Okay.. seems like… I should run!

_Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam._

Running up made a lot of noise but it seemed like it helped.. although when I looked over my shoulder once I noticed that strange movement of his again.. that shaking, the eyes and all.

Finally, I was in my room with the door locked and felt extremely threatened. Even with the door locked.. I did not feel safe. I still went to bed.. but it was hard to fall asleep.

But since I was so tired eventually I fell asleep anyway.. regardless of my fear.

And as I slipped away.. I felt an arm pulling my soul out of my body. The face of Kain looking at me in my dream.. smirking and standing on the astral plane waiting for me.

* * *

_"If you are not willing to meet me in person using your friend's body… I shall meet you in your dream."_ He said in a deep, haunting voice.

And that was the last thing I heard.. last thing I could remember besides the darkness of the void.

* * *


	2. Falling

**Chapter 2: Falling**

* * *

I felt something.. like a force.. pulling me back into my body like a magnet. I frowned, yawned and moved about. Slowly, I opened my eyes and thought it was morning but I sensed a disturbance: a long shadow on my blanket. My eyes widened as I gulped because I had a feeling it was something bizarre and unwanted.

I was still sleepy… not realising what was going on around me. I shook my head only a little, frowned, blinked and looked closer. I turned my head to the right and there he was sitting on my bedside looking at me.

_Kain?_

"You are a fool…." He muttered.

It was still night. I could tell that by the darkness outside. Shadows mingled with rays of light coming through windows with long red curtains in my white room. One of them was open and I could feel the soft breeze of the Nosgothic night and inhale the mystery. The Moon was full. It was at its most powerful phase so the moonlight crept in through the glass making the room appear gloomy.

I folded my arms and stared at him. I was trying to look brave.

"Why am I a fool? And how did you—"

"I am not your friend. Can't you see, Cordealia, this is a different body… mine!" He chuckled. I could see his fangs.

"And no, I did not come in through the door."

_Huh?_

"So, how did you—"

"Foolish girl. You can't even be safe in Nosgoth with only one window open during the night!" He chuckled even more.

_Dang, he had interrupted me again!_

I looked to the side and pouted. My arms were still folded. Now, I was getting extremely pissed off. He was making fun of me!

"Alright, so how did you—"

"I came in through the window, of course, in the form of bats." He inhaled and stared deeply into my eyes.

_Again! He had interrupted me.. again! I hate that!_

_Wait a minute.. he's a shapeshifter?_

"You just… came in here? Just like that? You were not welcome! And do you really think I'm THAT stupid that I'd go back to sleep now that YOU are HERE?!" I said angrily.

He did not say anything back and his facial expression hadn't changed either. So I continued.

"You know what, Kain? I know you vampires well enough! You THINK you have made me your victim. You're just after me!"

"Oh no… trust me!" He chuckled again, "I have not……… at least not yet. Not quite."

I let out a sigh since of annoyance and rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Seriously though…. Do you REALLY think I will just go back to sleep and let you kill me in my sleep? Why don't you just do it!"

I quickly grabbed a knife I had placed on a small table near my bedside earlier and handed it over to Kain by forcing it onto his open palm.

"Here you go! Take it! Now, why don't you stop these silly games and kill me!" I said harshly and looked him in the eye.

I did not want him to think me a weak coward.

_I have to keep my human pride! These vampires can't just think they can treat us like toys!_

His smirk faded away and he looked serious. My heart started beating faster than it ever had before even though I tried to be brave. He just stared into my eyes with intensity again.. just like he had done before. The knife was there on his palm with the edge of the blade pointing at my chest just as I had placed it. I felt threatened even though it was my own fault.

_But I better end this now than later.. Let's see if he dares to touch me!_

I gulped but tried to remain brave by staring back at him although my eyes had slightly widened. He seemed numb. His pale face made it look worse.

Why was he still? Why did he not move?!

_This must be a trick.. he will probably attack me when I least expect it! Hmph!_

Finally, he shook his head and slowly put the knife back onto the table and then just smiled at me. It was not a big bright one but I could tell it was a little smile there.

His arm moved back to his side as well and he placed his palm on his knee and looked deeply into my eyes again. I gulped for I felt that passion once more.. so I inhaled heavily. This confused me a lot.

"Why did you put it back?!" I yelled.

Instead of answering me he got up and walked to the nearest window and looked out of it with his arms resting on his back.

Strangely, I no longer felt threatened. I felt relieved so I leaned back against the pillow and frowned. I tried to fight back the urge to fall asleep again but my eyelids felt too heavy. My vision turned blurry. All I saw was his red cloak. Finally, against my will my eyes shut completely. I was so tired.

I was not sure how long I slept nor what he did all this time or if he was always there.. I thought I would feel uncomfortable and the deepest unease ever but never felt that way. Instead, I felt content.. I felt harmony, peace and serenity.

_Serenity…_

I remember myself waking up a few times but only for a few seconds until I fell back into sleep, back into the dreamworld that was much brighter and safer than everyday life in Nosgoth. It was the only place where I felt I did not have to worry about anything for I could laugh. I could run and play. I could swing in the air. I could pick flowers and chase my dreams. I felt the glory of the Sun, inspiration and happiness. Flowery fields, meadows, blue skies…..

Whenever I had slightly opened my eyes I saw he was still there. He was standing in front of the open window with his arms on his back, his hands together. He looked like he was contemplating. His eyebrows formed a little frown as he stared at the moonlight. I thought it was a dreamy and a romantic sight. I could not believe my eyes or myself for what I had seen so far.

The way he stood there so still, silent and troubled touched a part of me I never thought someone like him would be able to invoke in me. Not that I was not empathic, compassionate or loving.. I just never thought I'd think that way of a vampire lord, especially Kain, who had supposedly already killed half of our population in Nosgoth because of his stubborn and selfish ways or needs.

_But still.. he is sweet for standing there and not doing any harm to me. Another vampire would've aimed for my neck long ago. _

_Kain is odd…and I don't know how to explain his behaviour._

And so my eyelids fell down again…

I thought I felt something warm like a body, something really close to my face and a hand near my chest but not quite touching it.

Then I heard him exhale hot air against my lips.

Instantly, I woke up with my eyes widened and questioning his intentions, face full of surprise, my private space invaded by his presence.

His eyes were only a few short inches away from mine. I stared into yellowish orbs.

"….Huh?!"

He realised I did not want him so he backed off immediately and sat on my bedside. He did not look embarrassed.

_He's probably NEVER ashamed or embarrassed._

I breathed hard and coughed a little. He just stared at me as usual.

"Ugh.. what had you been doing all this time I was sleeping?" I asked him with curiosity.

"Kept watch over you."

I did not know how to react to that.

_Why would he keep watch over me?_

He slowly stood up and walked across the room to one of the windows again with his hands behind his back.

He was silent. I could not even hear his breathing.

"Um…. you kept watch over me by looking out of the window and just staring at the moonlight the whole night?"

"Yes."

Something about his voice was different. It was not that usual sarcastic, smartass tone but somehow sounded troubled. I sensed something strange in the air.

Knock, knock, knock!

"Cordealia! Are you alright? I just woke up! And I am fine so you can let me in."

It was the voice of Gawane behind my locked door.

Silence…

Knock, knock, knock!

"Cordy?"

Kain still stood in front of the window and I was still in bed.

"Cordy! Don't worry! I'm fine now! He's not controlling me anymore! C'mon, let me in!"

"_Not controlling me anymore…" _

It echoed in my head. I purposely shot darts at Kain's back with my eyes, hoping he'd sense my annoyance but he just stood there calmly.

"CORDY! JUST OPEN THE DOOR!"

At this point, Kain had suddenly dissolved and turned into black bats that escaped through the open window. I did not think I would do this but in this impulsive moment of mine I got up from my bed and ran after them as if I was trying to catch them although I would not actually dare to do that for real.

I ran to my balcony and bent over a black fence with a desperate look on my face. The fence still had fresh raindrops on it. My long blonde hair was swept by the wind as I was frowning and looking at the bats flying away from me, further and further away from me... disappearing into the distance of miraculous sights of Nosgoth around tall towers, over buildings and through grey clouds into the endless mist…

I wondered if he'd return…

I hoped the wind would telepathically carry my questions through the air.. and that they would be answered by Kain. It was likely that he had gone back to his place to sit on his throne near the pillars with the Soul Reaver.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden crack. Gawane had broken my door and dashed in with an angry yet worried expression. His eyes darted across the room until he spotted me on the balcony.

I stood with my back against the fence and my arms were widely stretched out on my sides, resting against the black steel.

As soon as he had noticed me he dashed towards me but then suddenly stopped just before the balcony. I frowned. He had a strange look on his face.

"Cordy… why are you standing on the balcony and didn't open the door? You got me worried there! I thought something had happened to you!"

His eyes were fixed on me.. on my body, to be precise. They were widened as he blinked more than twice as if he had seen a white phantom.

"And where is your nightgown? Or should I say.. morning gown?"

I was extremely embarrassed. In a moment of realisation I gasped and covered myself with my arms.

"I… I don't know…" I gulped.

_Oops…_I thought.

He did not stop staring at me. His eyes moved up and down slowly in surprise.

I was sixteen yet my growth had fully been completed. It was obvious by the size of my breasts and the round curves. People could always tell I was still quite young though..

I felt ashamed it was revealed to a male friend of mine.

"Um…" I mumbled.

"Oh… oh! I'm sorry…" He finally covered his eyes with one hand and turned around.

"Uh…. can you… can you go inside and bring me clothes, please?" I asked.

"Yeah.. um, sure." He went inside and opened one of my closets. I had many dresses. Purple, pink, yellow, red, white, black.. and so on. All in different shapes and made of all kinds of material.

"Should I bring you a matching corset as well?" He tried to be polite and kind. He knew I felt uncomfortable.

"Yes, please." I cleared my throat and adjusted myself. I did not like feeling inferior although I had no reason to feel that way but I guess I was shy..

He picked a black underbust corset that had many strings and a white dress. He had chosen the most basic colours. He was male, after all. But I liked white combined with black. I liked the contrast. Besides, white was my favourite colour even though some say it isn't a colour.

Now that he got all I need he walked closer to me again but could not cover his eyes for otherwise he wouldn't see where to step so I had to bare with him taking a visual glimpse of me again.

He stopped in front of me and gulped.

"Um.. uh… well… um.." He mumbled.

"Oh, just give them to me!" I grabbed my clothes with an annoyed expression and frowned.

"Uh, yes, of course." He said but I had already grabbed my belongings and started to dress up by pulling the dress over my head and finally the corset around my upper body.

"Gawane, could you pull the strings, please? I can't do it by myself, you know." I said cheekily and giggled, trying to relieve the air between us.

He chuckled.

"Ah yes, milady." He made a funny gesture and chuckled again. I smiled back.

This corset was different. It did not have the strings on the back but on the front. He nervously took two strings in between his fingers, gulped, licked his lips and with biting his lower lip he pulled…

I inhaled deeply to restore some air in my lungs before I would not feel much of it anymore.

He pulled strongly once more.

"You okay?"

I nodded. I could not speak for I did not want to let the air out.

He pulled again and I could feel my breasts firmly in place as if I had frozen. He paused for a moment, still with the strings between his fingers looking a bit nervous.

"Sure you're fine?" He hesitated.

I nodded twice and frowned at him. He smiled shyly and pulled even more. So hard that I had to place my hand on my chest as I felt like I was choking a bit. I looked down at the stony floor.

"Fine?"

"Mhm!" I nodded many times and quickly.

Then he tied the strings so there was a little bow-like looking shape.

"There. Finished." He smiled as if he had accomplished something hard and looked into my eyes.

I gulped, closed my eyes and opened them again and inhaled deeply. I smiled back but it was a bit fake.

"Ugh…. Oh god."

I leaned against the fence with my back and started breathing heavily. I felt pressure and blood running to my face. I was partly gasping for air although this was a usual thing and I had got used to it. He stood there looking helpless.

"You fine? Alright? Can I help?" He nervously put his hand against the bow and as I breathed in his hand accidentally touched one of my breasts. He quickly pulled his arm back and his face went red.

"Fine. I'm…. f.. fine." I gulped.

"Now.. um.. tell me, honestly, Cordealia. Were you…… Okay, I know this sounds stupid but were you contemplating suicide on the balcony or what?" He suddenly asked in a rush. It seemed like he had taken his time to collect his courage.

"Huh?"

_Why would I contemplate on that?_

I frowned and shook my head.

"Then why didn't you open the door when I first knocked?!" He finally burst out with angry curiosity.

"Mmm… 'cause I---" I gasped for breathe again.

"Don't lie to me, Cordy. I know you've tried this before. Because you thought your life was so meaningless. So empty without…. love. And…. you know what upsets me.. a lot? The fact that you are blind! That you.. that you fail to see what's in front of you!"

I raised my eyebrow and looked at him.

"What????"

"Yeah! Yeah, exactly..! You fail to notice that what you've always longed for is already here! I mean.. please! Why else would you be NAKED on the balcony! Surely, you knew I would come knocking on your door in the morning to see if you were alright considering what had happened last night! And then you decided to appear all innocent as if you had never planned this! I know!" He folded his arms.

"I know..:" Then he calmed down.

"I just know that….. that you love me. And…"

I raised both of my eyebrows now.

"..And I… I love you too! So.. instead of letting me bring me your clothes and… and do your corset and, and.. just tempt me.. like this.. and try to seduce me… even though you are a virgin… and you know it drives me crazy! In fact, it drives any man crazy! So.. so instead of playing these games with me why don't you stop and admit you love me too and enjoy this….. moment…." He said and exhaled hot breathe on me that I found disgusting because honestly I did not love him back.. he was merely a friend.. nothing more, nothing less…

He leaned in slowly and was about to kiss me. He almost did that but I turned my face to the side and frowned, gripping the fence with my hands. I would've said something. In fact, I would've ranted like hell but couldn't because of the corset.

His hands travelled up my hips and traced the line of my waist and up. I gulped and felt I was getting extremely annoyed at his attempt.

"Gawane… stop it." I demanded and tried to avoid him in any way I could.

He pressed his body against mine so I was completely stuck. The cold steel against my back started to hurt and he pressed more so that I had to bend my back backwards. I was facing the light blue sky. I felt his breathe against my neck.

"Ugh… Gawane… back off. My back is hurting. Give me a little space, please." I gulped and turned my head to the side. I thought I saw something bat-like flying somewhere but it didn't look like the bats of Kain for it was way bigger than that.

_Hmm.. I wonder what that is._

"Don't deny this anymore, Cordy.. We can't pretend anymore…" He whispered into my ear.

"Gawane! Just stop and back OFF or I might fall over the fence!" I yelled.

But before he could say anything the fence broke because of the hard pressure and we both gasped in shock.

"AaAaAaaAAaAaAaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

My arms darted up and down, Gawane let out a shout as I struggled to grab hold of something but then felt myself falling back because of his weight on my chest. Now, I was not facing the sky anymore.. I was heading down. My screams echoed across Nosgoth with horror as I moved my feet through air with rush. Time was flying by within seconds. I thought I was going to die.

* * *


	3. Encounters

**Chapter 3: Encounters**

* * *

Windows and floors of a building in front of me flashed through my eyes endlessly until someone caught me from behind.

"Ugh!" I coughed as I felt arms squeezing my chest.

_Huh? What? Who saved me?_

Now, the building only got smaller and smaller as I was carried further away from it.

Although I was scared of heights I still glanced at my chest to see if I could recognise these arms.

_They are rather muscular, big and impressively strong. Hmmm.. must be Kain. I'm sure. I can see that red cape in the corner of my left eye._

My thoughts were interrupted by my friend's screams that suddenly got louder.

_Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

In horror I realised he had not been saved and finally he hit the ground with a loud bump. I presumed he was dead…. I closed my eyes in grief and felt a shiver going down my spine. My hands were trembling at the thought of what a horrible death he had… unlike me. A single tear escaped my eye and dropped off my cheek. Now, people screaming could be heard on the streets indicating chaos. I sighed deeply.

Deaths in Nosgoth were not rare. It happened too often. But each time I heard of someone's death I shivered and each time I felt sorrow in my heart. I used to wonder where had the compassion and empathy gone..

Then again, most deaths were caused by vampires who had been in desperate need for blood. I know there was a legend or myth that said that Ancient Vampires did not drink blood.. it was only a curse they had to suffer from because of the Hylden race. But I was not entirely sure if it was true.

_I wonder if there is a way to get rid of that curse… _

My saviour flew over rooftops with me, through narrow alleys, around towers and over other buildings. The Sun was high up in the sky and burning my skin. I felt my cheeks were flushing and I loved how my hair was blown in the wind. The air was soothing, it was warm and I felt refreshed.

We passed by a group of ravens which were scattered across the heavens because of our intrusion.

Finally, we flew over the high stone walls of Willendorf City and I saw that the guards at the Gate were pointing at us.

_I am no longer home…._

Light glittered across the unmoved, still waters of the Lake of Serenity. A place I rarely went to but loved. It was the place where I could escape rough city life. I would walk along the lake side during mid day and enjoy nice weather. If I was in the mood then I sometimes gathered herbs for my magical rituals and spells or when it was autumn I would pick mushrooms. Although it was hard to find good mushrooms in Nosgoth for many of them were highly poisonous… but if I was lucky I found the right ones.

Now, the lake disappeared into the distance and I was starting to get apprehensive of what was awaiting me. I had never gone too far in Nosgoth for it was dangerous.

I remember I had once visited the small outskirts with my family, the village, just outside Willendorf where my other distant family members lived. I had been to the Provincial Mines where some of the poor village people and peasants worked.

My family had also once taken me to Avernus Cathedral when I was young. The religion of Avernus incorporated ideas of heaven and hell, and angelic symbolism. The Sarafan - as warrior and sorcerer-priests - appeared to acknowledge the same religion in waging their 'holy war' against the vampires.

One of my great grandfather's was a Sarafan... He had the elemental force of Light and was a Paladin.

_He has never revealed his name to me.. I do not know why._

I still had that tattoo on my back near my right shoulder, the symbol of the Sarafan, similar to an eagle with outstretched wings.

Even though the Sarafan were extinct our family took pride in their involvement in their history and passed on the tattoo throughout other daughter or son had to become one of them… Supposedly, I was the next one. I was to become a Sorceress. I had received full training from my great grandfather's spirit in my dreams and assisted me in magic. But I feared too much to speak of it. I knew that if a vampire heard of this they would kill me without mercy.

This was why.. I had to be silent.

_Ah.. I see.. we just passed by Avernus Cathedral after all. Why are we going so far?_

Then something eerie and dark penetrated my fragile self. I recognised Vorador's Mansion. Fortunately, we flew by quite fast and were now heading towards The Termogent Forest that surrounded the mansion. It was a large black forest containing a vast swamp. Most areas in Nosgoth were swampy. One of the biggest swamps was Dark Eden.. or so I had been told. The forest was said to be haunted by faeries and the spirits of the dead.

I witnessed some cliffs.

_Now, I wonder where he is taking me… And why did he not go straight to the pillars? The Sanctuary of the Clans?_

I knew that somewhere near Dark Eden was the Oracle of Nosgoth. I was always curios about it. I had heard that the Oracle had actually been Moebius the Timestreamer. The Elder God had convinced him that the Vampires are a scourge. Thus he rebelled against the Vampire guardians and placed human guardians in their place. Apparently, he had also arranged for both William the Just, the king who had become a warmongering tyrant instead now known as the Nemesis who had battled King Ottmar of Willendorf, and Kain to possess the Soul Reaver.

Although Willendorf's wealth and strength was impressive.. we were still at war with the snowy kingdom in the northeastern Nosgoth, the Land of The Nemesis, even though there was no king William anymore. I always thought that war was a waste of time.

Moebius, however, was long dead now… his soul trapped in the Wheel of Fate. And Kain… had taken control of his time machine.

_This must be how he can teleport… perhaps it was also how he appeared in my house?_

Since I was a child I had wished to see the oracle. But now there would be no point in seeing that place anymore…

_So.. we ARE going to Dark Eden after all? But…WHY?_

I moved my head on my sides in panic to see where exactly he was taking me. I had a dodgy feeling about this. I saw a large area ahead of me.. a dark, swampy area.

_Alright…_

_This MUST be Dark Eden…_

For I was dropped in the northern reaches of Nosgoth.

"Aaah!" I hit the ground and landed somewhere amongst thorns. My knee got scratched so it started bleeding. I quickly covered it up by ripping off some white cloth from my skirt and tied it around my knee.

I looked around….

_This… is a twisted, monstrous region. Certainly not a nice one._

A barren, volcanic land protected by a magical forcefield. It was fashioned in a bid to corrupt and taint all of Nosgoth by three members of the Circle of Nine. In its center once stood a magnificent tower inhabited by Dejoule, Bane and Anacrothe. These three guardians were no longer amongst the living..

_I have no idea how we managed to penetrate the forcefield though… strange. _

Supposedly, humans could never be here. But mostly it was a forbidden area for everyone in general. It was still believed to corrupt and taint the minds of creatures and thus was a dangerous place.

"Why did you drop me here in this cursed land?!" I shouted, hoping that my saviour would hear me.

I received only silence. I looked around again. Dark tree branches tragically bent over me, high enough for me to still stand up straight.

"Uh, hellooooo?"

I started breathing hard as I was beginning to feel nervous about being here. It was cursed after all. I wouldn't want to become corrupted in any way. I was only sixteen.. and would not wish for my purity to get tainted.

"Huh?" I rubbed my eyes. I thought I saw ghosts.. spirits.. the undead.

"Um, hello?" I blinked.

"KAAAAAAAIN?"

_No answer…_

I sighed. I looked up and saw that the sky was dark here as well. It was cloudy and misty. This place was strangely silent.. and the silence was eerie. I heard sad voices in my head.

"Uh! Ow..!" I clutched my head with my hands as I felt pain going through my mind. I was kneeling and my white skirt got dirty. Cold water touched my feet as I leaned my head against my knees with my face in my palms.

"Help…" I whispered softly as I thought of what had happened to my friend and where I was now.

"Help was already given to you." A deep voice echoed from somewhere in the distance of the woods.

This voice sounded different.. it did not have a sly, sarcastic tone like Kain's. It was just dark and deep. But I could've been wrong as well.

I parted my palms so that I could see in front of me.

"Kain…?" I said it louder this time.

"No." The stranger replied.

I sighed and stood up.

"Then who are you?! Why did you save me?!"

"I saw you falling down from the sky… screaming like a fallen angel of light.. and smelled your sweet scent. I thought you would be a good meal for me. It is lunchtime after all. Your blood is young and fresh."

I heard a chuckle.

_So he is sarcastic too… What is it with those vampires and sarcasm! Or perhaps he really did save me just so he could kill me by himself? You never know with them!_

"Fallen angel of light?" I frowned and eyed the woods ahead of me.

Silence.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Who do you think I am?" He said in a smart voice.

"I don't know… a vampire!?" I shrugged.

"Obviously." He chuckled again.

"Hmph," I rolled my eyes, "why did you dump me here amongst thorns?"

I heard something moving closer.. I stepped back in a defensive way.

"For I knew the thorns would scratch you.. and you would start bleeding. Like I said.. I needed a meal. Blood. Lively blood…. like yours!"

Suddenly, a bat-like creature appeared out of nowhere and attacked me.

"Aaaaaaah!" I fell onto my back and now cold water was caressing my body…

With my eyes closed I fought back with my legs and arms hitting him as hard as I could but to no avail. He was too strong and heavy for me.

"Hush!" He ordered, gripped my wrists and forced my arms against the swampy ground.

I still had my eyes closed. It was someone else. Another vampire. I was not sure whether I wanted to see him or not. If he was the one who would kill me I did not wish to see my killer.

_I'd rather remember him as my saviour.._

"I can hear your thoughts, young lady…. Now, open your eyes and see me." He demanded but I resisted.

"Your curiosity will kill you before I do. It is useless to fight back. Your mind will become corrupted sooner than you think. So LOOK AT ME!"

His shout startled me so I opened my eyes and look at him with a widened gaze and gulped.

He had black hair and a fringe on both sides with the rest of his long silky hair tied into a ponytail on the back of his neck. His eyebrows were black.. as were his lips. Unlike Kain he did not smirk, he looked bloody damn serious.. and it scared me. His eyes were golden yellow and narrowed at me. He wore a brownish and a red cape over his shoulders with something metallic on his right shoulder. His skin was pale and his chest was bare. He wore black leather trousers and yellow boots. And his claws.. were choking my wrists until my arms felt numb.

"I…. am…. Lord Raziel. Eldest son…. First and strongest lieutenant of Lord Kain. My clan is the Razielim. You may have heard of it."

I nodded and stared into his eyes and he stared back into mine just as intensely as Kain had done. I found it bizarre how he had chosen to attack me just to lay on top of me and introduce himself with honour. The thought of that made me giggle..

"What is it that you find so funny, mortal?" He asked me in a threatening voice.

"Um… nothing." I giggled and looked to the side. "Nothing. Never mind.." Now it was my time to smirk at a vampire.. and I did.

I felt I had to return the favour by being polite back to him.. I did not want to die after all.

"And I….," I cleared my throat, "I am Lady Cordealia. And…. and that's it." I blushed and turned my face to the side again. I had nothing else to add…

He chuckled. "And that's it? This is why I find you humans boring. At least we, vampires, have titles and ranks!"

_You are stupid._

_I am not a simple human. I have more to add too.. but I cannot!_

His eyes widened.

_Oh no… he heard that too?!_

Now, my eyes widened as well.

"And… that's it? Do not be so quick to judge me, miss." He looked at me suspiciously. I felt awkward and uncomfortable.

I did not answer him.

"Answer me, human!" He shook me.

"DON'T SHAKE ME LIKE CATTLE!" I yelled at him.

"I have every right to do ANYTHING to you, woman! You are just a human! Be grateful I saved you!" He yelled back.

"…Only to kill me later!" I snapped.

Now, he was silent… His grip weakened. He sighed and I felt his breathe against my neck. Slowly, he moved his claws over my skin, traced his way to my puffy white sleeves.. over my chest and black corset down to my injured knee.

_Oh no…_I thought. _My knee…_

_This is it.. I shouldn't have mentioned my knee. He will kill me. He will smell the blood and kill me. _

I closed my eyes to bid this wicked place of hell farewell.

"Mmmmh…. fresh blooooooood……" He growled.

_No! I cannot die! I did not come this far only to die by the hand of a vampire! _My higher self told me.

I opened my eyes and screamed as a burst of light escaped my body and hit him. He fell onto his back. I got up as quickly as possible.

"I am NOT your meal. I am not just a human… I am a soul who deserves to be treated with equal respect!" I said with determination.

He looked confused as he clutched his skin and moaned with pain.

"Aaarghh….. is this how you thank your saviour! By…. doing that… strange thing. You are right.. you are no human. A human does not have such a power of light..."

I gasped and backed off.

"Do you think I do not know who you are…" He sounded like he was blaming me.

"Do you think I would've really killed you? I only wanted to taste that… sweet blood of yours… to lick the remains of it off your knee."

"But you said--" I frowned.

"Vampires… say many things, Cordealia."

_Wow.. he said my name. _

Not a lot of vampires call humans by their names. They usually just call them by offensive names and humiliate them.

He finally got up, faced me and said: "I rescued you because I could not let something as beautiful as you die.. it would've been a shame." He chuckled.

I gulped, blushed and looked down in embarrassment for I had not trusted him enough. He was right. He could've just stood on one of these rooftops in Willendorf and watch me fall and die. But then again I had every right not to trust a vampire. They killed us humans.

He cleared his throat quickly as if he regretted what he had said earlier. "Actually, I just rescued you because Kain ordered me to come after you and take you away to the Sanctuary of the Clans."

_Oh… I see…._

"Thank you.. Lord Raziel." I bowed in honour, kneeled down on one knee and foot, and uncovered the other knee.

"This is the…. only way I can thank you…" I lowered my head for my bloody knee was now revealed.

I inhaled and closed my eyes as I heard him stepping closer to me.

I opened my eyes and glanced at him.

"Lord Raziel.. I wonder if you, vampires, think you are in control of everything like Nosgoth then you are certainly not in control of your hunger, your desires. You fall too easily. You think you are above humanity, exalted and sublime but you are not.. because in this case you are just as low as us. Perhaps even… _lower_ than us."

He stopped just before my knee in silence. My head was still lowered.

"Cordealia….. where do you get these thoughts from? You should have been fully corrupted by now." He frowned and laughed.

_I… I do not know…._

"Common sense."

"No. Not even humans do not think like that. They… kill too." He said in a serious voice as if it was worse than what vampires did.

_No! Not as badly as vampires do! _I thought.

I looked up at him and frowned.

"You see, there is a difference between hunger and just killing. Unfortunately, we need blood in order to live. And in order to live we need to kill. It is not our fault. It is a curse and we must live with it just like you need food and water to drink. So will you pay your saviour with a prize or not?" He folded his arms.

Vampires did not like philosophy. Not that I was trying to be philosophical but… I tended to seek for meanings behind things.

I did not reply to him though. I just lowered my head again. He took it as a sign of me allowing him to do what he wanted to do.. so he stepped closer again and kneeled down.

He leaned in, smelled the blood and growled again. Then I felt a wet tongue.. carefully licking the blood off.. cleaning my knee.

"Mmmmm….. this is the sweetest taste I've ever had…"

The sensation sent a tingle down my spine and I trembled slightly. He continued sucking my blood until he was finished and stood up with me. He was much, much taller than me but I wouldn't let it be a bother.

"Strange of you not to kill me if I'm really that sweet." I said provokingly.

"Nice of you to notice," he smirked, "don't get me wrong.. I WOULD have killed you if Kain hadn't ordered me to take you to his presence."

"Hmph!" I frowned and folded my arms.

"You do not understand." He laughed.

"Understand what? What is there to understand about _killing_?" I rested my hands on my hips and gave him a superior look.

"If I wanted to kill you.. I would have have to bite your neck and drink your blood. You'd have to drink mine as well. Then you'd die and become a vampire like me. A vampire lady…. MY lady." He grinned. "Hehehehee."

"You wish!" I snapped sarcastically and raised my eyebrow.

"Oh, I do." He grinned even more.

"Now, will you tell me who you are. And BE honest!" He demanded, pointing a finger at me.

"Don't point at me, it's rude! And you had said you already knew who I was."

"Yes.. but I want to hear it from YOU alone, hehe."

"Well…. I… uh…"

Suddenly, the swamp got very misty. White fog surrounded us and I could not see Raziel anymore. I could not see anything besides myself and the mist.

"Raziel? …..Raz?" I turned around.

"Raz!?"

Silence….

I heard whispers in the air.. eerie and melancholic. A ghost appeared in the midst of the mist and assumed itself the image of something that looked like a man in full-plated armour with a pike.

"I am Malek the Paladin," he said in a whispery voice, "leader of the seven Sarafan Inquisitors. I am your great grandfather… I failed the Circle in a battle.. and thus received a punishment from Moebius and Mortanius. My soul was torn from my body… and fused to my armour. My soul was still bound to corporeal being although I ceased to live. I was damned to eternal immortality in the service of the Guardians. Thus I became the Guardian of Conflict but you… my great granddaughter.. your task is to unite and avoid conflict. Avoid my mistake."

"But.. who killed you?" I asked softly and raised my arm to touch the ghost with my finger but as I did I only felt air.

_How strange…_

"I was confronted by the young vampire Kain at my bastion."

_Malek's Bastion!? So that residence belongs to my family!_

"Our battle ended in a stalemate. Kain, enraged, sought out Vorador—"

_Vorador?! So that's why I felt bad when we passed his mansion!_

"—in the hopes that he could tell him how to defeat me. Kain received Vorador's signet ring which he could use to summon him to his side. Soon afterwards, when Kain confronted Dejoule, Bane and Anacrothe in Dark Eden, Anacrothe summoned me before escaping. Kain, in response, used the signet ring to summon Vorador, and as Kain chased after the fleeing Dejoule and Bane, I and Vorador duelled. This confrontation led to my second…. and final death. Because of the help Kain received from Vorador, I was the fourth Circle member killed on Kain's journey."

"_Thus… I was the only one of the seven Inquisitors who was not raised by Kain as his vampire son… Behold. Do not tell Raziel for he does not know he was also one of the Inquisitors.. Yes, Cordealia, he too.. was human once.. and so was Kain." _He spoke in my mind.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, "so Kain was the one who killed all the remaining guardians?!"

By that time he had already disappeared. I was left there feeling anger towards Kain. Anger instead of passion and more sympathy for Raziel.

_It is Kain's fault that Nosgoth is unbalanced! HIS FAULT!_

* * *


	4. Masquerade

**Chapter 4: Masquerade**

* * *

The mist slowly disappeared and so did the whispers. I saw Raziel.. he was sitting on a rock with his arms folded.

"Had an interesting chat with Malek?" He asked.

"You heard us?" I was surprised.

"Of course. Like I said.. I know who you are." He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Suddenly, he got up and dashed towards me. I startled and gasped as he ripped off my right sleeve revealing the tattoo on the back of my right shoulder.

"There."

He smirked and tenderly touched my skin…

"How.. how did you know?" My jaw dropped in surprise.

"I know because I was informed about this."

_Informed?_

"Who told you? I was the only one.. besides my family.. who knew."

"Kain told me. We all know, Cordealia. We know because your energy is similar to Malek's."

"But there must be another reason too… He had an encounter with Malek.. so I assume Malek knew about the future and told him or… Kain found out by reading his mind or something…" I contemplated.

"Kain has his ways." Raziel sighed.

"I don't like him." I frowned.

Raziel chuckled. "You don't? But you know.. he does not care what anyone thinks of him. He's a cheeky bastard." He was now laughing out loud.

"I am officially your enemy. I should be dead by now, don't you think?" I said.

"Because you are a descendant of a Guardian and a Sarafan?" He asked and raised one of his dark eyebrows that outlined the harsh, vampiric features of his pale face.

"Yes." I admitted and looked down.

"We must go now. Kain is waiting. Better not push his patience."

I nodded and he grabbed me into his arms again and set off to the sky. The swamp seemed smaller now that we had departed and were flying in the air. I was greeted by the brightness of the heavens. Our direction had to be left so we flew over the mountains and Malek's Bastion, the Lake of the Dead… also called the Abyss - a whirlpool of ethereal water, Nachtholm – a poor town with surprisingly large number of pubs and taverns, and finally.. we reached the Sanctuary of the Clans.

Raziel dropped me onto the floor.

"Prepare to meet Kain."

I nodded, sighed, adjusted myself and turned to the large door in front of me. Raziel stood by my side and together we marched in. The door opened automatically and there he was… Kain… sitting on his throne with the Pillar of Balance behind his back.

We walked and stopped on a platform that looked like a circle. Kain grinned at me.

"Welcome…… Lady Cordealia. I see my son, Raziel, has done his duty."

"Yes," I frowned at him with anger, "he is my SAVIOUR."

Kain chuckled. "Only because I made him one!" His lips formed a sly smirk. Raziel just stood next to me in silence.

"Raziel…. have you gone through a metamorphosis, perhaps?" Kain looked thoughtful as he stroke his chin.

Raziel did not answer. Instead, he showed off his bat-like wings and kneeled in a superior way in front of Kain. I had a bad feeling about this. I gulped as I saw Kain's reaction. As far as I could tell it was not a positive one. I sensed jealousy and suspense in the air. The other lieutenants stood in silence.. watching.

Kain stood up from his throne and walked down closer to us. At the moment he did not seem to care for my presence but for Raziel's wings. He slowly made a circle around his son and frowned. He touched one wing with one of his claws. Raziel turned his head to the side and frowned back as he pulled his wing away from the claw in defence.

I started to become suspicious of Kain. Something about him was scary… no one knew what he was up to. He was unpredictable.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH..!" _

A painful voice echoed in my head. I recognised it as the voice of Raziel…

…_KAIN WANTS TO RIP OFF HIS WINGS!? _

A disturbing vision passed through my mind. I knew what I had to do.

"NO!!"

Within a second I was in front of Raz with my arms wide open.

"Don't hurt him!" I demanded as I was breathing hard.

Kain looked at me with a shocked expression at first before it turned into another smirk.. and then a laughter. Suddenly, the whole sanctuary felt so silent. I found myself in an awkward moment. I knew why he laughed… but I didn't find it that funny. I knew I looked ridiculous trying to protect a vampire, someone who is much stronger than me, but it was the least I could do to return the favour he had done for me. If he had saved my life.. I would do anything to save his too.

"Who said I would hurt my own son?" Kain raised an eyebrow.

I could feel my pulse and my heart on fire. He was capable of making me so angry.

_You don't fool ME, Kain._

"Hmph." He snarled loudly, turned around and walked back to his throne. He grabbed his sword and traced the blade with his claws.

_He's obsessed with that shiny thing…_

"So.. um, why am I here?" I asked Kain as innocently as I could. My question distracted him and he was no longer eyeing his sword. He glared at me.

"You know why you're here." And now his eyes were fixed on me.

"No….. in fact, I don't!" I arched my eyebrow.

I remembered everything Raziel had told me earlier.. but I wasn't sure if that was the reason why I was here.

Kain snarled again. He put his sword down and walked towards me slowly. I stood like a statue and expected him to stop at some point.. but he did not. He continued walking until he was too close to me.. it made me take a step back and I stumbled over Raziel's feet.

Raziel put his hands on my shoulders. I didn't know if he was trying to support me or make me face Kain.

"WHAT is it that you are wearing, human?" He frowned as he looked at my half torn and dirty skirt, corset and dusty face.

"I took her to Dark Eden, father, like you told me to." Raziel stood up for me. I felt safer in his presence

"Hmm.." Kain nodded. "Take her away."

"What?" I frowned as several lieutenants approached me as if each of them wanted a piece of me.

"Raziel?" I turned around in confusion looking for him.

"Make her undress and give her a white cloak. I feel that colour would suit her." Kain's sly smirk was no surprise to me anymore.

"No! Let me, brothers." Raziel pushed the other vampires away. "Follow me, Cordealia."

I exhaled as I was relieved and obeyed Raz. We left the big hall together. I felt everyone's eyes on me as I walked away in silence. Two big doors opened and I walked down another long hall but this one was darker with a few torches on the sides and gothic statues. I breathed in cold air and I could feel the smell of corpses which made me feel sick.

_Human bodies… most likely._

I noticed one large portrait of Kain among many other paintings on the walls that depicted vampires in battle with the ancient Hylden race.

"Where are we going?" I asked Raz loudly enough so that he could hear me. My voice echoed in the hall.

He did not answer me. I thought he didn't hear me. He just marched and marched.

"Where are you taking me?" I was never known for being particularly patient or well disciplined.

"My, you talk a lot for a human. " He said in a deep voice. I imagined he had rolled his eyes as well.

"What do you mean?" I grinned.

"Most prisoners we have held captive here have remained amazingly… silent." He said coldly, pushed one of the wooden doors on the left side wide open and walked in.

I followed his path. I couldn't even remember how many halls we had already been in. It all looked like a big labyrinth.

"You mean the corpses?" I said sarcastically as I looked around me.

It was a small chamber with beige colours and no windows. The only light was one burning candle on a little table near an old bed with grey sheets. There was no more furniture than that. Quite bland for my taste.. not to mention the spider's webs visible in the corners of the ceiling.. but I had no choice but to accept this horror. I was sure there were bugs creeping under the bed as well. I suppose these kind of things did not disturb vampires unlike humans who would scream at this sight.

_No, wait... vampires would probably sleep in better rooms. They allow themselves luxury we cannot afford…ever. _

"This is your personal chamber from now on. Stay here, your new clothes will be brought to you." He said to me as he walked out.

I nodded and sighed as I sat down on the bedside and stared at the wall in front of me.

"I will have such a good sleep tonight." I folded my arms stubbornly and suddenly realised I longed for flowery meadows….

I jumped and gasped at the sound of the door suddenly slamming against the wall again. A woman came in. Her skin had a pale tone, her hair was dark, thick and long. She had big grey eyes. I thought she looked quite young and was fairly good-looking. But it seemed to me that she was merely a servant..

"Good day, milady." She bowed her head down slightly.

"Hello…" I replied with an amazing feeling in me. It felt good to see another human.. or at least I hoped she was.

"Your clothes…" She put them humbly next to me.

"Yes.. thank you. What is your name?" I looked up at her. She stared into my eyes and for a moment I could've sworn I saw her eye colour changing to blue like two gleaming sapphires in this dark chamber.

"Dagger." She quickly turned her head away and walked to the door.

I stood up from the bed.

_Dagger? What a strange name for a woman.._

"Wait!"

She stopped near the door and didn't turn around.

"Are you a human.. too?" I asked in a desperate voice.

"Yes.." I saw her looking down as if she felt bad for it. It must've been the way she had been treated by the vampires here. I felt sorry for her.

"I am Cordealia. But you can just call me Cordy. Are you… a servant here?"

"Yes. Now, if you excuse me I must go. Lord Kain does not like to wait."

"It was nice to meet you! Hope to see you…. again…" I spoke my last words only to meet emptiness again.

_That servant was rather abrupt… and not very talkative. _

I shrugged.

_Kain's probably frightened her so much that she can't even say anything else besides what she's supposed to say. _

"Ohh.. I wish this chamber had a window…." I had no idea what time of day it was. Was it afternoon or was it evening?

_I feel so isolated here.. cut off from the rest of the world. I never imagined living in a place with no windows.. and I never paid attention to the importance of one either. Strange how you dismiss all those little things when life seems so perfect that you are too comfortable to consider its positive sides…_

"Cordealia?" A manly voice said behind the door. "Are you dressed yet?!" I figured it was Raziel.

"No… I'm not. But.. I will.. now!" I answered with guilt, got up quickly and put my new clothes on: another white dress, with a black corset and a white velvet cloak with a hood.

Raziel suddenly dashed in and stopped. I turned around and faced him with a smile. I could feel the warmth from the candlelight against my right cheek and my cloaked self as a shadow across the floor.

I looked into his yellow eyes. They were like two pools with a story behind them. I wanted to find out more but I knew he would reveal nothing. All he would tell me was what he chose to let out. And all I had left to do was to accept it and look into his eyes to see if there was a glimpse of truth.

_I wonder how he looked like in his human form.. _

"So," he coughed, "I take it you're ready to go." I followed him out of the chamber.

If my voice would not echo in these halls.. my steps would. I sighed deeply and even that exhalation of mine echoed as a soft whisper. I was sure he heard it as well.

The floor was of stone. Cold and hard… I sensed someone coming the opposite way from the other side of the long corridor. I saw two gleaming sapphires again until she reached the torches and looked all normal.

"Lord Raziel." She bowed politely again and glanced at me. "Dagger…" Raziel muttered.

She approached me with a serious expression and as she passed me by I felt her hand forcing something into my palm. It felt like a piece of paper..

I made sure Raz was only focused on the target ahead and quickly read what she had written on the paper.

"_**S**__he __**A**__gainst __**R**__acial __**A**__bduction __**F**__rees __**A**__bashed __**N**__ames _

_**D**__amned __**A**__bhorrent __**G**__ainings __**G**__one __**E**__ager __**R**__eapers…"_

_Looks like a riddle.._

_Sarafan Dagger!? Sounds like she is a sarafan against humans turning into vampires… interesting. That must be why she is here! She is no mere servant!_

_Oh, wait. There's something written on the other side as well!_

"_P.S. My real name.. is Larina. It means sea-gull. Dagger is only a key word. Meet me tonight when the Moon is full. Beware of the night creatures.. but do not worry. I just headed towards your chamber and placed a dagger under your pillow for your safety.. I know who you are. And.. burn this piece of paper as soon as you've read it! Do it! Now!"_

I knew I had to kill the evidence of who she was so I threw it into the fire coming from the torches. I was relieved as I witnessed it burning into dust.

Suddenly, Raziel stopped walking in front of me. I halted in silence.. praying that he did not hear anything and gulped.

Slowly, he turned around and looked at me with his piercing yellow eyes.

"Cordealia?"

"Yes?" I acted like nothing had happened.

"Remember.. even the walls have eyes in the darkest realms."

"Uh-huh." I nodded with unease as he glared at me before turning around again to enter the big hall to greet Kain behind those massive doors.

He sat there on his throne as usual with a sly grin. Two servants dragged away a bloody corpse across the floor that smelled of fresh blood. I covered my mouth with my hand. This sickened and frightened me. I felt disgusted.

Raziel grabbed me by my arm and forced me to walk to the platform but I struggled and broke free.

"DID YOU JUST KILL THIS INNOCENT HUMAN!? IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT US.. LIKE CATTLE?!" I yelled for I was so angry.

"SILENCE! He died because he DISOBEYED me as a servant. You DO NOT want to be the next victim!" Kain looked frustrated. His eyes turned red.

"Oh? You don't DARE to make me the next victim anyway!" I shouted back and folded my arms at him as I looked to the side frowning. I did not care at all that I didn't control myself. I was too angry.

Kain was silent. Everyone were just silent. But I still could not control my wrath anymore.

"ALL OF THIS… IT IS YOUR FAULT! YOU killed the guardians! YOU made Nosgoth suffer! And now we are ALL plagued by misery because of your GREEDY IDIOCY!"

Suddenly, Raziel's claws were covering my mouth as my back was held against his chest.

"He said SILENCE, girl."

"Mmmmmmmm..mmm….mmmh!" I made noises as I tried to get his hand off my mouth.

But I did not need to struggle too much for a burst of light energy emitted from me once more and Raziel hit the ground. Kain's pupils widened as he glared at me standing there… free again.

"So… it is true," he stood up, "you really ARE the…. The… Light Guardian."

Now all eyes were on me.

"Yes, I am."

Raziel's eyes widened as well as he witnessed me admitting my deepest secret when he got up from the floor. I was not sure if that expression of his indicated concern or surprise but most likely he was just surprised.

"You still have not answered my question, Kain. WHAT AM I HERE FOR?" I asked him.

But before Kain could even open his mouth and bare his vampiric teeth I found myself shaking on the floor as I heard voices in my head and saw a vision of a female ghost in front of me.

"_Kain… refused the sacrifice…. What are you, little soul? Locked into eternal limbo.. Be wary, Raziel…. Those blind with rage are by destiny ensnared…."_

"Huh? What, who? Stop! Stop crying in my head!" I covered my ears with my palms and frowned in pain.

I saw feet all around me. Vampire lieutenants watching me… Someone touched my shoulder.

"Cordealia?"

"_Kain refused the sacrifice… You know that this is true…. May you find peace here, Raziel…"_

"Cordy?"

"_Kain refused the sacrifice… Locked in eternal limbo."_

"She is having visions." I heard Kain mutter.

"_Locked in eternal limbo…."_

I forced myself up onto my knees. A woman.. she looked slaughtered by sorrow. Half of her was beautiful yet sad.. her hair was fair. And the other half… was of visible human bones. I could not see her feet, she was levitating in the air wearing a white dress.

Never in my life had I seen such melancholy in someone's eyes before. She swayed and moved in the air like a broken doll repeating her words in my mind.

"Why… why are you telling me these things…?" I asked her. Kain and the others looked at me suspiciously.

"_I am… Ariel. Guardian of Balance deceased.. murdered. Mother of Raziel.. I am bound to these pillars and will never find serenity again until someone revives me. Kain refused the sacrifice…" _

_Mother of Raziel? Raziel's mother was a guardian? But then… I am not the only here with guardian blood! How comes Kain has not noticed that yet?!_

"_Oh… he has. He knows. He refused the sacrifice."_

_What sacrifice?!_

"_To sacrifice himself.. to heal the land and ensure the extinction of vampires but instead.. he chose to seal the world's corruption despite having killed all of the guardians already.. their deaths were in vain for he refused his destiny as the Guardian of Balance. Thus he damned me to ceaselessly haunt the pillars.. Until the Balance is restored, I would never be released... Nosgoth is nothing but an irredeemable wasteland now. You are my only hope, Cordealia. You and Raziel.."_

_But if it was necessary to kill all the guardians because they were corrupted.. does this mean I have to die by the hands of Kain as well? Am I tainted too?_

"_No…you are the only guardian who is not corrupted for you were born much later. But Kain does not know that.. for he measures you by his own self."_

Ariel wandered off dwelling near the Pillar of Balance. I opened my eyes and my world felt different. I had gained so much information all of a sudden that I did not know how to handle it so I stood up acting like I was fine and said nothing.

"Did Ariel answer your question?" Kain laughed and walked away. He ordered Raziel to take me back to my chamber.

"Midnight is approaching..." He muttered as some vampires grabbed me by my arm and led me out of the hall with Raziel. "I have arranged a masquerade ball for this grand night. Many shall come. Humans AND vampires."

"Humans?" I looked surprised.

"Yes," Kain nodded, "humans. My vampires need more strength. I sense a rebellion approaching, lead by the Sarafans and humans who have joined them." He glared at me now. "It shall be a bloodfest. Ah yes, a bloodfest. So, you better dress up well, girl."

"Is THAT why you brought me here?!" I asked with much protest but he did not answer. He just smirked at me as I left the room with Raziel.

The two massive doors shut and I stood alone in the corridor with him.

"It is time for you to see nightmares, Cordealia." Raziel smirked and made his way to the chamber. I followed him for I had no other choice.

Kain refused the sacrifice kept echoing in my head…

_Oh dear.. I think I have a migraine.._

I walked back to my chamber and sat onto the dusty bed.

_A masquerade huh… What shall I wear? Ah! The servant will solve this for me!_

I ran back to the door and opened it in hope to find Raziel still walking down the corridor.

"Raz? Could you please summon servant Dagger to my presence?" I raised my voice.

Raziel nodded and a few moments later Dagger was already standing in front of the door of my chamber.

"Yes, milady?" She asked politely.

"A masquerade ball will take place this midnight yet I have nothing to wear. I want to look beautiful.. for I have never been to a ball before. This might be the last day of my life and I want to make the most out of this.. even if Kain and Raziel will be there to ruin the sight for me." I sighed.

_Even if I die too.. I want to die looking beautiful.. with blood splattered across my neck.. _

"What colour, milady?"

"Hmm.. let's see.. a white satin dress in the Georgian or Baroque style.. and a silverfish white mask with feathers and diamonds decorating it. I want a choker as well. And white silky gloves, please." I gulped as I realised how much I had craved.

"…..Alright, milady." She said as she stared into my eyes.

_Remember, Cordy…. Tonight. Tonight it shall be. _

And she left the room in a hurry to find what I had ordered.

* * *

I was nervous. This night would be full of beauties on the dancefloor.. but also a shower of blood across the marble floor.

I breathed hard as I hurried through the candlelit hallways to the ballroom, holding the edges of my skirt up a bit so that I wouldn't stumble over it with my feet. I was wearing high heels. I felt like a Cinderella.. yet I knew my Cinderella story would be a bit more dramatic and tragic.

Images kept flashing through my mind. Images of humans having a laugh, a dance and a drink. Enjoying themselves. They wouldn't know that there will be vampires as well dancing with them. All they knew was that Kain would be sitting on his throne watching this party of doom.

_I just hope my family won't be among the victims._

I knew I had to meet Dagger.. or should I say Larina.. at midnight somewhere. Yet I had no idea how or where.

_How would I recognise her behind a mask? How would I recognise anyone at all behind those masks?_

_Aye, the world is a masquerade. But if they had no masks, where would they hide?_

Finally. The entrance to the ballroom was right in front of me in all its fairy-taleish glory. I stepped in and gulped as I looked around myself.

_I don't think I've ever seen such glamour displayed in my life before._

But I liked it.

People were dancing as couples on the dancefloor. All seemingly in a good mood - one of laughter and joy, and some of them drinking champagne or wine while taking part in interesting discussions.. or gossips.

Some eyes glared at me behind those masks.. then they turned away, focusing on other things. I figured I should somehow take action so I walked to the tables that had cakes. I loved cakes. I could never resist a sweet taste. And so I ate a few, drank some champagne and suddenly the world seemed blurry, and I felt distracted.. dizzy..

I eyed the ceiling displaying breathtaking ancient art of vampires and felt how the ballroom spun around in my head. As if amused I smiled in awe, my eyes twinkling, and drowned in the bliss of my silly daydreams.

I had powdered my face so it looked pale like the vamps, except my cheeks had blush on them and my lips were red as blood. My hair was up in a high bun-like thing and a couple of curls fell down onto my bare shoulders. I smirked behind my white mask as I sipped from the glass again.

Out of nowhere a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me behind the curtains. Ah yes, it was Larina. She stood near a big window wearing a blue dress and blue mask.

"Cordealia. Spray this onto your neck."

"What is this?" I asked with suspicion. I was still paranoid of even her.

"A bewitched perfume. It is called Midnight Poison. Use it. If a vampire dares to attack your neck they will get poisoned by it and you will survive. This will save you." She said and put the bottle into my hand and disappeared.

_Midnight Poison? Sounds mysteriously evoking…_

I sprayed it onto my neck. The scent was interestingly exotic yet had notes of underlying poison. I liked that. I felt more mystical.

A tall figure approached me from afar, looking bewitched by me, and suddenly took my hand to my surprise, kissing it. I playfully pulled it away and giggled.

"Quite charming you are! Very daring, indeed!" I spoke.

"Nay, gracious lady… You.. you are the charming one." His voice sounded intriguing.

"Ah, really? So many beauties around here.. dancing and dancing.. must've taken you a long time to spot me.. did your lady leave you then?" I said in a cheeky manner as I gazed at the paintings above me again, looking amused.

"M.. milady?" He sounded a bit withdrawn.

"What?" I suddenly looked down and faced him straight-forwardly.

"Milady.. m-m-may I ask you to dance with me this glorious midnight?" I bowed down in front of me. I felt like royalty. It was almost silly.

"Oh. Sure. But I have to leave before the clock strikes 12." I said with hesitation.

He nodded in acceptance, took my hand and led me to the dancefloor. We moved a bit to the middle and just as we started swaying away a very classic song was played with the violins. As if suddenly encouraged, he slipped his arm around my back, pulling me close against his chest. I felt like I couldn't breathe. My corset didn't help me feel any more comfortable. We moved to the right, I felt his hip pushing against mine as if forcing me into a dance, and then our feet swept the floor. I felt like flying in the air. I was levitating high above imaginary clouds. I felt his breathing.. that chilly breeze against my neck. And I felt his heart pounding fast and hard.

_Is this love?_ I thought as even I felt passion arise in me, squeezing my heart, making my breathing quicker, and my cheeks more red.

I hadn't looked in his eyes yet.

_It is a shame. I know. But I am too distracted by alcohol._

I wanted to surprise myself. I didn't want this revealed too soon.

_I hope it's a human._

I moved my hand on his shoulder and felt thick hair against my hand. He had tied it up behind his neck. Then I dared to slip my hand gently across his neck back to his shoulder, and for a second I felt him gulp nervously.

I felt him staring at me. This whole time. His eyes were fixed on my lips.

"Lady, will you come out for a short walk in the labyrinth park with me? I'd like to get to know you better." He asked politely.

"Alright." I nodded but before we went out I drank some more.

_Ugh… I feel so dizzy now… _

I kept stumbling on stairs and laughing while holding his hand for support. He seemed to laugh as well or perhaps I was already hearing more voices in my head.

There was a fountain in the middle of the labyrinth and we decided to sit down near the water. It looked beautiful in the moonlight. Dazzling.. in its dark essence.

We were sitting close. I sighed as I looked down at the ground.

_What a crazy night._

"What are you thinking of?" He asked curiously.

"I'm just… wondering.. about vampires.." I said faintly.

"What about them?" He got my attention.

"Well.. if they are able to love too." I sighed.

For a moment there was silence between us. But then he said something.

"I believe you have already felt that from one." He suddenly said in a very familiar voice. I gulped and my eyes widened as I stared in front of me. It was time for me to find out.

I turned my head to look at him and suddenly I saw his image change from a human to a pale vampire wearing a mask. I gasped and stood up.

"You! You fooled me!" I pointed at him.

"No, I didn't. I was myself all the time. It was just a spell of illusion. It worked because you are so vain." He laughed.

"Don't mock me, Raziel" I folded my arms and turned my back at him.

"I don't!" He suddenly grabbed me and turned me around so that I was facing his yellow eyes behind the mask. "As far as I know.. I have complimented you more than mocked you!" He said in a desperate voice.

I breathed hard and didn't know what else to say. I couldn't deny that feeling…

"Now, remove your mask for me." He demanded.

"What for? You've already seen my face."

"Not enough…" He said and reached out his hand. I bit my lower lip as he removed it slowly by himself. I stared into his eyes.

Finally, he threw it onto the ground and just stood in front of me. Then he sighed deeply at my sight.

"What is it?" I frowned in confusion.

"You never thanked me for saving you." He said with disappointment.

"Yes I did! You're ignorant!" I shouted out of frustration and realised I still felt a bit dizzy.

"No.. you don't understand. The only way you can thank me is pledge your soul to me and let me taste a little of your fresh blood." He grinned.

"No way! Just accept the human version of thanking someone, alright?" I protested.

"I don't do 'human'." He said and grabbed my shoulders. I frowned at him.

"What do you want?!"

"You."

"No.." I shook my head as I started to feel frightened.

"Yes… You know you want me. I know, Cordealia, that you love me just as much as I love you." He insisted as he pushed me with my back against the hedge of one side of the labyrinth.

And even though I admit I felt a rush of blood in my veins and a sense of lust and passion in me when he spoke these charming words.. he was still a vampire. And I was officially his enemy. One day, I would be finished either by him or Kain anyway.

"No!" I protested more but then he put his hand on my mouth, covering my lips so I could not speak. I hated it when he did that. It was the second time already.

"Fine. I will not drink your blood. You do not have to pledge your soul to me. I am only merciful with you because of my undying feelings for you. But I ask for a kiss in return. One.. deep.. kiss. Understand?" He said.

"Mhm." I nodded and he took off his hand.

Now, his yellow eyes were staring into mine as his arms encircled my back and waist, and as he leaned into my aura. He forced me against his body again, just like he did when we were dancing. I breathed hard and gulped. He came in slowly, I could almost feel him, and finally his lips touched mine gently. Then suddenly, in a force, they were pushed against mine hard. His hand grabbed the side of my face near my cheek as he let out a sigh. Then his tongue slipped through my lips and started massaging mine.

_Ah.. bliss._

In this eternally immortal passion, his hands moved all across my body in desperation. He withdrew from the kiss and looked into my eyes. Both of us breathing hard. Then he kissed my cheek and carried on till my neck and started licking it. I leaned my head back against the hedge, sighed and closed my eyes in bliss.

But then I felt his fangs.. and they were pressing against my smooth, delicate skin.

"O… ow… Raz. That.. hurts… Raz!" I gasped but could not resist his lust. One of his hands grabbed my right breast and squeezed. He moaned against my skin and did not let me go. He started moving downwards to my chest as I sighed loudly.

"Raz… no.. don't.. It's poison… there is poison on my neck… Please…" I whispered for I realised that perhaps I loved him too. Yet at that moment I felt more drunk lust.

"Liar.." He murmured as he kissed my neck and bit a little with his fangs.

Suddenly, a figure in red broke this passionate silence.

"That is enough, Raziel. Do not get carried away." Kain spoke in an angered voice.

Raziel jumped at the sound of it and backed off suddenly, leaving me standing alone against the hedge and the moonlight.

"Leave us, Raziel. NOW." He commanded.

Raziel left in a hurry. Kain dashed towards me and grabbed my arm.

"What do you want?!" I frowned. Angry at him for interrupting me and Raziel.

"I want you to… stop!" He exhaled, staring into my eyes in madness, and squeezed my arm harder.

"Let go." I demanded. But he did not listen. He glared at me.

"It hurts me. Let go." I said again.

"Only if you will have a dance with me as well. You already danced with one vampire. Now, it's my turn." He insisted and grinned at me.

I sighed and didn't fight back. It was useless. He grabbed me into his embrace and moved with me across the labyrinth with his red cloak blowing in the midnight wind and his white hair resting on his shoulders. He looked tall, noble and regal. His grip of me was firm and so was his intense gaze.

Somehow, he seemed more noble than Raziel. For Raziel's nature was more playful, more human-like.

_I guess Kain has been a vampire for a very long time.._

Then suddenly, I remember that time when I had been in the bed in my room, and he had been there too.. watching over me throughout the night with the dagger on the table. I had told him to kill me but he said he could not. Funny, how this memory slipped through my mind. As he looked into my eyes I could feel a softer side in him. Yet I did not know why it was there and how. Sometimes, he would be so harsh and so evil. But when he danced with me under the full Moon I felt something different. And I realised something – he was not as insistent as Raziel but his presence felt like a force in the air against my skin. Perhaps that was why people feared him so much. I myself did not know how I felt about him. At times, I would feel scared too.. at other times, I would not. But why.. why wouldn't he kill me? As my mind kept asking these questions I sensed him hearing my thoughts. It was almost embarrassing, and so I stopped thinking around him and only enjoyed the silence. Yes, enjoyed. For he did not cause me harm. At least not that midnight.

Then out of the blue I heard a horrible scream from the ballroom. The glass of a window broke and pieces were shattered everywhere. I figured the so-called "bloodfest" must've begun.

And Kain left me too. He stopped dancing out of a sudden as if I did not exist anymore. He let go of me, turned around and walked away in a serene yet firm motion like a knight.

I stood there. Alone.

He was gone. Out of my sight. The only thing that kept me company was the chilly breeze blowing against my skin.

* * *

A question for the fans of the story:

Which couple do you ship more: Raz/Cordy or Kain/Cordy?

Reviews and comments are much appreciated!


	5. The Forbidden Fruit

**Chapter 5: The Forbidden Fruit**

* * *

It felt like a force pulled me back for I found myself still lying in bed. I had not gone to the ball at all. Instead, I had fallen asleep not long after Dagger had left to bring me my masquerade clothes. Then as I gasped I remembered something…

"O' mirror, mirror on the wall...

I had a dream I danced at a ball.

Then I heard someone's call..

I searched and found myself in a hall.

Then woke up… as I felt myself fall!" I silently muttered.

_I wonder what this dream means.._

But my thoughts were interrupted by a noise. Someone was marching in the corridor. _Ah, it must be Dagger. _

I opened the door and stuck my head out into the gloomy darkness. It felt colder and my nimble fingers went numb. The silence was eerie.

I could see Dagger coming from the right but I noticed something on the left. A vampire with piercing, glowing emerald eyes stared into mine. I felt frozen for a second.. he.. he looked just like Gawane!

"Are you alright?" Dagger asked with a concerned expression. She didn't know about Gawane and I wasn't sure if I should've told her.

"Yes," I nodded, "I'm fine," I replied while still frowning for he was standing behind a corner glaring at me. It was freakish. His presence was scary. I remembered how he had died… If that really was Gawane – I was doomed.

We went back into the chamber and closed the wooden door. My heart was pounding in my chest and I gulped. What made things even worse was the lack of a lock on the door but at least I had a dagger under my pillow. Thank god!

"So," Dagger started her speech with a harsh tone and turned around to face me with her penetrating eyes, "don't bother dressing up. Kain cancelled the ball."

She looked slightly disappointed.

"Why?! What happened, Dagger?" I blurted out.

"Just call me Larina when we're on our own, it's my birthname," her voice sounded calmer. I guess she really didn't care that much about dressing up anyway. She was a servant, after all. But oh, how she had managed to fool the vampires for I knew the real truth!

I looked confused and did not hesitate to show it on my face.

"Dagger is my Sarafan codename that was given to me when I became one. You should receive a codename too. I believe that when the time is right you will.. just like I did," she finally managed to smile a little.

"Oh, I see. So, why was the ball—"

"I don't know," she interrupted me with a blunt tone. I decided not to touch that subject anymore and gave her a quick nod although I was still wondering.

"However, Kain would like a word with you," she said without hesitation and then, as if she knew my impatience, continued with an explanation, "and I'm not sure why. Don't ask me. What am I? Just a servant," she finished with a sarcastic giggle. It was generally not like her to giggle, she was more serious than that but I figured she found her own sarcasm amusing.

A sigh escaped my lips. "Alright, I'll see him in the main hall."

* * *

Walking in the corridor this time was less pleasant. Torches were flaming as usual, the paintings and gothic statues of mythical creatures were all there.. except for the smell of fresh blood creeping up my sensitive nostrils. I held my breath a couple of times although I realised soon I was unsuccessful. There was flowing red all over the cold stone bricks underneath my feet. I found myself almost tip-toeing over them like a fool, my fingers firmly gripping my skirt together with the cloak to hold my clothing up, trying to avoid dipping its ends into the pool of blood. The countless number of lost souls roaming past my presence, screaming into my ears, was disturbing. I could feel their agonizing pain. They were humans… and my heart trembled for me, my servant and the future victims for I knew this would not be the last incident. Larina didn't seem to care anymore, she must've become used to horror. Surely, this was Kain's deed, and I knew I should've despised him for that but again my heart trembled even more knowing that it still had a soft spot for the inhuman creature. Could evil love? Do evil beings even know what love is?

The huge doors slowly opened up, I had reached the main hall, and was lead in by my servant – or shall I say friend now? She bowed and left quickly as if there was trouble ahead. I couldn't help but glance over my shoulder, hoping to find some reassurance in her face but she did not look back. Soon, I started wishing I had never come to this place, that I had never witnessed Kain taking over Gawane's body.. that I could just be home and there would be no worries, no disgusting sights or fear of death. None of that.

Kain was standing in front of a window as calmly as ever, his arms folded behind his back. Did anything ever move him or touch him at all?! He seemed thoughtful but I knew I could not allow myself to be misled by his appearance. He was a famous manipulator. Yet I knew I had to play along with this game for the sake of my life. After all, I did value my life greatly.

The silence between us was awkward. It was dark outside, snow was falling down behind those windows softly without sound. In fact, I was surprised there could even be windows in a building that belonged to a vampire. I thought they couldn't handle daylight or any form of light for that matter. In this case, how was the known fact that I was a Light Guardian dealt within the realm of vampires? I was probably the most hated guardian out there.. ever.

How strange it was to stand in a room with the opposite of me. We had nothing in common. Perhaps the only thing that united us was that he had once been a human yet who knew how much he remembered that life. It was his past and he never spoke of it.

"Did you enjoy the masquerade ball?" His dark, low voice filled the hall. I had been shaken by his sudden question. "The ball? But there was no.. Wait, what are you talking about?" I was probably more confused than before. Just in case, I bit my finger to make sure I wasn't dreaming again.

"Hahahahahahaha…," he chuckled and turned around. Finally. "You make me laugh, Cordealia," he grinned. I frowned. "Do I?"

"Oh yes."

We stood silently again. He glared at me under his eyebrows. For a moment, I thought his eye colour was yellow. It probably was. But then, if my sight didn't fail me, they flashed red as he dashed towards me. I believe I gasped and stumbled backwards, and almost fell but he caught my arm and again – he was laughing uncontrollably.

"What is the matter of this?!" I demanded. My impatience was one of the worst. It was not hard to provoke it. "I had a dream about going to the ball but never actually went there because you cancelled it," I explained, hoping he'd enlighten me a bit more.

"Never actually went?" He narrowed his eyes and stared into mine.

"_You DID go. In the dream. Fool. Do you not know? We don't just possess physical bodies. We have astral bodies that travel in the astral realm where dead spirits and inter-dimensional creatures seek shelter."_

He would not let go of my arm but his penetrating gaze was serious. I had no choice but to accept that I had somehow gone to the ball in the dream. But then the dance I had with him and Raziel had really happened too. In the astral realm, of course. Perhaps there was a bloodfest while I had fallen asleep, and perhaps this explained the blood that had been in the corridor. Suddenly, I realised – that's it! I knew it! Innocent people had been killed while I was naively dreaming, and he simply did not want me to see, and so to distract me – he visited my spirit in the dream during that incident! Ha, I got it.

_But why would he deny being a killer in front of me? Was that not what vampires' did for a living? Doesn't he know that I already know what a monster he is ayway?_

I did not bother answering him telepathically though. I thought it was a waste of time. We had mouths for a reason.

"So, instead of having a real ball you preferred one in a…. dream?" I raised my eyebrow with that last word.

He immediately turned around at my question, letting go of the grip, as if to avoid confrontation. I knew what he had done now. "Oh, yes. The mind allows such fantasy," he chuckled again and I sensed an underlying mischievous tone in his voice.

"Anyway," he folded his arms, "my research has convinced me that having a vampire servant instead of a human servant would be much more useful to me."

"Knowing that a vampire would be so pathetic not to betray you, huh?"

These words came out sharply without thought and for a moment I feared I had provoked ultimate anger in him but I was wrong. He simply grinned in an evil way and ordered the vampire servant to step in to the main hall.

"At your service, father!" A familiar voice reached my senses like an electric shock.

"…..GAWANE?!"

_I'm doomed._

"After Raziel had saved you and brought you here he told me he failed to save another. That other human had fallen to his death. Raziel heard the screams from the street as he hit the ground and blood was splashed all over the place—" Kain was interrupted by me. "Yes! Yes.. I know! I know. I'm aware of it all! So, please.. just don't describe that scene again!" I yelled angrily with my palms covering my ears in disgust. Every time I was reminded of what happened it sent a chilly shiver down my spine and I felt sick. I had tried so, so hard to forget about it.

"—I resurrected him from the grave. He is one of my sons now, not your friend. And his name is not Gawane anymore. It's Gawanel," Kain finished his speech arrogantly.

I was gaping in horror. It was unbelievable. _Why my friend? Why would he make Gawane… um, Gawanel.. a vampire servant for me?_ Slowly, I turned my head to face my ex-friend-turned-zombie with distrust. He looked the same except his skin was pale, his vessels were blue and more visible. He had elongated eye teeth and his features seemed sharper. He glared back at me with a glimpse of lust in his eyes. But as I felt no desire for him his sight was a total turn off for me. I begged and prayed they would keep Larina.

"And your human servant Larina…," Kain paused for a moment and I gulped, "shall be executed tomorrow."

"WHAT?!! No! Please! She is the only human companion I have right now! The only mark of familiarity! Please, you cannot just kill her! She has done nothing wrong! What has she done to deserve death she has not chosen!?"

But he would not listen. Gawanel grabbed my arm and led me out of the hall against my will, Kain turned away, ignoring me, to look at the sight of Nosgoth through the window. He thought he was some mighty king.

As the doors closed behind me I heard his last words in my mind again…

"_We don't get to choose our death. Death chooses us…."_

And then I thought I heard him say something that sounded very final..

"_Vae victae."_

From that moment onward I swore to myself not to ever underestimate Kain's merciless side again. He obviously cared for nobody but himself.

* * *

Gawanel pushed me into my chamber, stepped in and closed the door with a slam. Then he looked at me, breathing hard. He had become stronger. But I was so disappointed and upset by Kain's sudden change of mind that I found myself lost in thoughts on my bed.

_Larina.. Oh god. Larina.. I have to warn her. I have to find a way. She cannot die. It's not fair. Something has to be done to prevent that._

All those warm feelings I had for Kain since I woke up from that dream were gone. I felt empty, drained and betrayed. The problem with me was that I always had hope in the goodness of others.

I was pushed back onto the bed by Gawanel. Suddenly, I found myself in pitch black darkness feeling dumb and conquered. He had blown out the candlelight. I already grieved so much for Larina and felt so uncontrollably heartbroken that for a second I could not care what happened next to me.

A cold hand touched my inner thigh and it sent a shiver throughout my body. Good thing I could not see his face. So, I imagined it to be someone else – perhaps Raziel. His face was the only pleasant one I could envision at the time. I remembered how he had saved me, and despite the fact that he was a vampire he never seemed as cruel as Kain, not even nearly.

Impatient fingers rushed to undo my corset. As soon as the strings became loose I felt my breasts cupped in his two palms firmly, squeezed and kneaded a few times in circular motions. Then a wet tongue drew a line on my neck.

_That's it. He's going to bite me. I don't mind. At least I could be stronger as a vampire and be able to save Larina. Whatever happens, happens. I don't care for my human life anymore.. it's miserable anyway._

So I closed my eyes, ultimately expecting pain caused by sharp fangs but it didn't happen. A disgustingly excited voice whispered into my ear instead: "Now, I can finally have you, Cordealia!"

I turned my head to the side and gritted my teeth.

Then I felt something wet again - his tongue licking my breasts, drooling and tasting them like desserts. He groaned and reached for my skirt more impatiently than ever. There was no point in fighting back. He was way stronger than me. He could kill me if he wanted to. _If only I knew how to control my light power. All I could ever do was accidentally send out bursts of light that would hit the opponent. I had been trained in dreams but not in real life._

The skirt was ripped off within a second and a cold tongue was laid onto my most intimate place. Once more, he groaned. His nails almost pierced my skin. He was overwhelmed with lust.

He immediately withdrew his face from inbetween my legs and separated them with his hands. My muscles were in a cramp and I let out a painful, long moan as he penetrated me carefully, slowly to feel every inch. He bent his neck and head back, and moaned of excitement. Tears started running down my face as Gawanel prepared to rape me.

_No! No, I cannot let him do whatever he wants to me! I'm not supposed to be a damsel in distress!_

And then - thank the vengeful spirits - I remembered the dagger under my pillow!

My courage gathered, I bit his wrist and he pulled back screaming, swearing at me. I struggled. "That served you right, bastard!" And my shaking hand was desperately searching for the dagger in the dark. Finally, I got a grip of it and stepped back on the bed with my back against the wall, pointing the blade at him with a twist of revenge in my eyes. "Stay away from me!"

Suddenly, the door opened up and I gasped and grabbed the blanket to cover my nudity. I was still holding the dagger in my hand, just in case.

It was Kain. He stood there looking at us in shock. I supposed he wanted to have a word with Gawanel, and could not find him anywhere else in the building. So, he had assumed he was here but never expected Gawanel to go this far with me. I realised it was hard to cover my body completely – he could still see my curves by the way the blanket formed itself around them.

In his fury, he threw a knife aimed at Gawanel's heart but Gawanel dodged it successfully and laughed at his master. Kain dashed forward, grabbed his throat and pushed him against the wall with awful threats. Yet Gawanel was not killed, and was finally told to get out of the chamber before Kain would change his mind. He still needed a vampire servant, I thought. Gawanel crawled out, groaning on weak hands and legs. Kain had still managed to physically hurt him somehow. A line of blood was left behind on the floor.

"I HAD ASKED YOU TO ESCORT HER TO HER CHAMBER, NOT… ARGH! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Kain spat.

Once he had disappeared I sat with my blanket still covering my front body. Kain frowned and I heard a gulp. I started breathing hard as I feared he might do something to harm me. He looked so angry. But then again, it was his fault for having Gawanel resurrected to his service. I pointed the dagger at him. It reflected light and he covered his eyes.

"It's your own fault, Kain!" I glared at him with equal anger.

Suddenly, he had managed to move faster than lightning and grabbed my arm so that I was standing up. The blanket fell onto the floor. "HOLD YOUR TONGUE, CORDEALIA!" Then he let go of me, throwing my arm down with such strength that I stumbled over my feet and fell down against the cold marble like a total fool with no sense of direction. I was embarrassed, and my face was red with fury. My body was utterly exposed to him. He glanced at me, stuttered and stood speechless.

Then he approached me, leaned over my chest, picked me up gently and said: "Cordealia.... you belong to me now. I have considered making you my queen since Umah had failed me. And remember not to cross the line for I cannot kill you - you know that! Yet I would have to find another form of punishment for you. Do not make the same mistake or someone close to you will have to pay the price instead."

I gulped and nodded, staring into his eyes. I believe I blinked and gave away my fear. The lines left by my tears were still visible across my cheeks. I would not want anyone dying for me. And I still had to save Larina. I shot my eyes down. I was naked in his arms.

There was something so very strange about Kain's eyes. They looked warm again, almost soft. Something I had only seen once before, and I was sure noone else but me had seen that in him before. But the mention of Umah had made me a little jealous, if not more angry with him – had he killed another innocent human?

"H-how can you make a human Light Guardian your queen? Don't you hate me? I'm the opposite of you and all of your kin! I am the living embodiment of the element of Light!" I gulped, "and-- and who was Umah?"

"I will explain later," he said calmly. "No! I need you to tell me now! I refuse to become your queen just because you need one! I would only become someone's queen out of love! But you are evil! And.. and evil beings don't have the capability to love!" I spat.

"You know nothing," his face looked sterned, "and besides, we have no time for explanations now--"

"--You never have time for explanations!"

"Is it so hard to guess then?" His smirk looked wicked.

"Yes..." I said with a tone that sounded like I had given up, "I never get you, Kain. You confuse me."

He laughed, throwing his head back. I stared at his refined features, his white, long hair that was tied on his back, his visible sharp teeth that looked like they longed to sink into someone's skin. And the red colour, the armour.. his outfit. "You are my forbidden fruit," he grinned and glanced over my naked body with a renewed sense of desire, lust, bliss and passion, "and as you know - I am known for breaking rules. Let me make you my human queen. I need more sons."

"Will you keep me human?" I asked to my surprise.

The answer was yes. "Because you smell better that way. I find you intriguing.. being the opposite of me."

He was still holding me in his arms. "Don't you get tired of holding me?"

He shook his head.

_Oh, right. He's got BIG muscles. Right. He's THE vampire._

"Fine. I surrender. Make me your queen. But on one condition--," I paused for perhaps he didn't do conditions but I erased that thought immediately - if I was to be his queen, he had to respect my wishes too, "you have to free Larina."

Kain narrowed his eyes. "Fine."

I exhaled, relieved that he had agreed. Or so I had hoped, and he'd better keep his word.

"I've grown tired of trying to hunt down people to turn them into vampires. I need to have true sons of my own blood to continue my legacy!" He exclaimed proudly and gave me an arrogant look. But then it quickly turned into a lustful glance at my naked body.

He laid me down onto the bed and grabbed my hips.

"I desire you, Cordealia," he whispered in a dark, haunting voice. I hated to admit that he aroused me.

* * *

P.S. The next chapters will have a lot more action, blood, gore and fighting! Things will get even more interesting. Just wait and see. ;)


	6. Queen of Nosgoth

**Chapter 6: Queen of Nosgoth**

* * *

This was the first time after a long while I had woken up at the sound of noisy birds in the early morning. They were either ravens or crows. I was never good at telling two different birds like that apart. But I guess it was partly my fault for not attending school as much as I had been required to do once long ago. I knew I could be quite dumb at simple facts yet perhaps I underestimated myself for I did excellent in the humanities. Dealing with people, listening to their problems and solving them, seeing the two sides of a coin, keeping up the faith in justice and compassion always seemed to be my strong points as opposed to remembering dates, numbers, years and facts. I hated math yet I enjoyed alchemy, sacred geometry, basic religious principles of the Nosgothic faith and some very overlooked mysteries of the elementals or the guardians. I remembered studying Nosgothic history and the legends about the Hylden race, the first vampire and the forging of the Soul Reaver. These were things every citizen of this country had to know just in case if they happened to come across any vampires. There were far too many murder rates and most of the time it scared the folk to death. It was one of my fears too. However, I never gave it much thought until it happened to me… for this time I also woke up, for the first time, as the Queen of Nosgoth.

I blinked at the gothic ceiling above me before I realized I was in a completely different room. Astonished, I sat up and looked around me. There were candles, still burning, even if it was morning. But sunlight never came in through these windows.

_Wait a minute. Windows?!_

I believe my mouth was wide open as my eyes stared at a smallish square-shaped window in the corner. That was a nice surprise for vampires never had any windows here. And if they did they would only attend the main hall during midnight when pale moonlight and starlight shone upon their pale faces and had no harmful effect on them.

The rest of the room was painted in light and dark contrasting colours. Red was a dominant one.. obviously. This place was full of frightening statues too, staring at me with red, glowing eyes as if they were alive.

I found myself scratching my right arm. Strangely, it hurt. And as I realized I had been naked the whole time I struggled to think of where my clothes could be.

_I'd hate to remain stuck here._

"Um….," I bit my lower lip, feeling awkward, and frowned at my arm since I had quickly glanced at it and noticed something rather horrifying – another scar! This time it was much shorter though, only a quarter of the length of the last cut. I could not help but stare at it. It disturbed me so greatly, knowing that it was most likely Kain's deed. Gently and tenderly I touched it with the tip of my finger and then closed my eyes. I tried to sense who had been responsible for this, pathetically hoping it wasn't Kain. Yet images of him appeared in my mind. Images of a red cloak falling to the ground with the armour he had worn; a grin across his fine face, pale hands on my soft skin, lustful moans and pressure inside me as his chest had been forcing my back against the ground, and the visible muscles on it when he leaned his upper body back with a scream, accidentally cutting my arm. The blood had flown like a very narrow river down my wrist and his eyes had been fixed on it in bewilderment. He had tried to resist but I had been so consumed by excitement, lust and passion for this warlike vampire that I had felt sorry for him. He merely needed it for his own survival. Humans ate meat too and so I had assumed that after all we were not so different.

Like Kain had once said - w_e are all animals._

And so I had stretched my arm and lifted it up to his widened nostrils. He had inhaled the intoxicating scent of my sweet blood.

"Mmmmmh. Blooooddd….. blooood…... blooooooooood!" He had groaned and shivered with shut eyes, and within a second his fangs had grown longer as he had seemed ready to bite. Yet suddenly, he had resisted by turning his back to me while gripping his fists in a manner of deep inner struggle.

"It's alright," I had put my hand on his shoulder, feeling compassion for this monster.

But he had dashed off looking determined, and had brought back a white cloth to tie it around my weak arm. I had shook my head and refused his kind gesture. His eyes had been pleading with guilt, primitive instincts, and an opportunity for more pleasure and the hope I had foolishly, as if drunk, given him…

Without further thought and hesitation lost he had grabbed me by the shoulder, and laid his tongue upon the open wound. He had licked it clean and groaned loudly. I knew he had tried to resist draining me but he could no longer help himself. I had let him go too far and he had sucked blood from my veins. When he had finally noticed how weak and dizzy I had become he stopped. I remembered seeing red eyes stare into mine as if they had forgotten the true meaning of mercy. But somehow, since he does have a mind that seemed to think a lot after all, they changed to yellow. Apart from that, the blood had remained all around his mouth, on his teeth and had been dripping from his chin. He had looked like he had murdered someone.

It seemed that drinking blood excited vampires for the sensual night we had lasted for another amount of time. I could recall my heart pounding against my chest. It was hard to admit but unlike how I had felt with Gawanel, this had been so much better.

I rested my forehead against my palm from the headache I felt as images were still coming back to me, one by one.

"_Kain…"_

I sighed and thought of how we had made love. Despite the conflicting feelings inside of me I knew I had no right to blame him for the scar for I remembered I had provoked it myself. I promised not to let it happen again.. yet who knew if I was truly capable of that. I considered myself a weakling for letting him have control over me but I supposed it was all part of the game. What mattered was freeing Larina and making Nosgoth a better place to live.

Suddenly, I jumped at the startling sound of doors slamming wide open against the walls on the sides and a multiple servants marching in. I looked around confused and tried to cover myself with a blanket. They all halted in front of my bed and curtsied. I frowned.

"What is the matter of this?" I asked.

"Lady, you are the Queen of Nosgoth now. Allow us to dress you up. You have an important day awaiting you. Kain is impatient about announcing this to the whole country," answered one servant.

And another maid appeared out of the crowd with clothes in her arms, plus a jewelled crown which looked more like a band to be attached so it would be worn against the forehead, a pair of moonstone earrings, a red ruby ring, a belt and boots.

I raised my eyebrow.

The maid came closer and pulled the blanket off the bed. She did it so fast that I did not have enough time to react to that and pull it back. I felt embarrassed and wished I could have protested. I knew this morning routine would repeat every time and that I would hate it for I never liked having people interrupting me that way.

"An… important day?" I forced a pathetic smile shyly and covered my naked features with my hands and gulped. "Umm…..," I thought this was extremely awkward.

One of them guided me out of the bed and the maid helped me put my new corset on. It looked more regal with clothes of higher quality than my previous peasant-like clothes. It was surprisingly simple without any unnecessary, girly decorations. It was just black and made of leather. To my surprise, no blouse came with it and I hesitated at the thought of having to wear just a corset against the skin. One of the servants giggled and made a remark about how it showed off my great bust. I nodded, blushed and shot my eyes down.

"Um.. so, how long had I been asleep?" I tried to sound as innocent as ever.

"Well, you were asleep for about.. a week or so," the maid replied and quickly gulped.

"A WEEK?!"

"Yes… my Lady. A_ week. _Kain had made no comment about it but there were rumours."

"What rumours?" I frowned. My blonde hair was in a mess and some parts were carelessly covering my cheeks. I could see the candlelight glowing behind strands of my hair. I exhaled through the nose in an annoyed manner. My lips were firmly closed until I parted them again.

"So, WHAT rumours?!"

"Th.. there were rumours, my Lady, that Kain had…. had drank your blood as an omen of making you his.. queen," she gulped again and I started to find her fear annoying, "and apparently it had weakened you a lot." I wanted them to see me as one of them – a human, not a queen to be feared for I was not a vampire and never would be. I loved my race too much. "It is usually what a vampire of noble or royal blood does if he claims a bride. They mark their brides with their signature energy by doing that," the maid's voice trembled.

_Claims.__ Hmph._

_And.. signature energy? Would that mean that he could always find me? That's almost.. creepy._

A part of me liked how possessive Kain was and another part of me despised it. I had always preferred to think of myself as a free-spirited, independent soul. I had never liked how indifferent men had seemed at weddings. Perhaps that was why I was attracted to Kain. He actually seemed to want me. _Fiercely. _And it kind of turned me on, in a stupid way. Yet I was unsure whether it should be confused with true love or not.

"No skirt?" I asked as I was surprised.

"No, my Lady," the maid shook her head, "Kain thought it would be best if you wore these… for the sake of your own comfort.. and safety."

She revealed a pair of tight, skinny leggings made of black, shiny leather.

I laughed.

"Ooh, how considerate of Kain!"

And suddenly the whole room was full of laughter.

I tried them on and instantly loved them. They really were much more comfortable than a useless skirt and I could move around freely. Although, I looked less feminine that way but it didn't matter to me. Once again, they made a remark and this time it was about my "sexy butt" and "long legs". I believe I blushed even more.

Finally, I was given black high-heeled boots made of same material, except they had a lot of metallic stuff and diamonds on them, and a red belt with a small dagger with the shape of a crescent moon attached to it. _For my safety, indeed. _I rolled my eyes and smirked.

There was only one thing that annoyed me about the boots – they made a lot of clicking sounds as I walked and therefore were not practical for running. I assumed it had been one of the things Kain had not thought about. It was just ridiculous. I looked taller than the servants. Perhaps that was the purpose of high-heeled boots? I shrugged and the servants gave me a weird look. One of my troubles was daydreaming or thinking too much, completely distracting myself of what was at hand, and usually others would notice it too. Teachers at school had always hated me for that, and thus I had hated them back because I had felt like they had ignored the existence of my positive sides.

Then they put the crown that looked rather like a thin silver circle around my head. Now, a moonstone was shining in the middle of my forehead. They combed my long fair locks, gave me the ring and the earrings too. I was ready. _Thank gods. _The "routine" was over.

"Now, we must hurry! Kain must be _very_ impatient!" The servants were extremely fussy and hovered around me. Their constant fear of Kain bothered me a bit.

_Wouldn'__t a sympathetic king or emperor be much better if it resulted in not having such fear amongst the people of Nosgoth?_

I sighed and walked out of the room on my high heels with servants and maids following me behind. The doors of mine and Kain's bedroom closed behind me with a loud noise again and we marched through the labyrinth-like hollow halls and corridors, passing by a few lurking vampires who did not know how to stop staring at someone.

_These walls have eyes and ears._

I shivered.

_Safe huh?_

And finally, we stood in front of the doors of the main hall which were about to be opened very soon. I gulped and inhaled deeply. Two men pushed the doors and the sight of Kain made me nervous. He sat on his throne waiting for me, looking as impatient as ever. In my mind, I cursed at the sound of the heels as I walked into the hall and halted in front of the steps that led to the throne above. His glare was so intense that I nervously looked down like my humble servants did.

"Look at me," he demanded.

I adjusted myself and slowly raised my head but my eyes were still fighting back.

"Look at me!"

His strong voice suddenly "woke me up" and I was hopelessly staring back into his yellow eyes, trying to look really serious and well-behaved. It was strange to witness such an extreme change of attitude on his part, especially knowing or remembering that he could be completely different too. It created a lot of inner turmoil in me and I wasn't sure how to react to that. Maybe he had a multiple personality disorder. I giggled. I just couldn't help what I had just thought.

"What!" He spat.

"Nothing…..," I smirked and looked to the side.

He adjusted his voice and ignored my silly "girly" thing.

"Cordealia…. Be a good human and bring me that goblet filled with blood. I'm thirsty," he ordered me.

I disliked the way he bossed me around but assumed I didn't have a lot of choice. If I didn't give him that goblet he'd probably take a chance at me.

Slowly, I turned my head and glanced across the hall. A servant had walked in with a plate and a goblet placed on it. His arm was seemingly shaking.

"It's alright..," I whispered and stared into his widened eyes with compassion. He looked painfully weak and pale. The minute I laid my hand on the goblet I received a vision of how he had been drained.

_Kain had his blood being taken!__ And the poor man had to carry this.. this blood that belonged to him…. to Kain!_

I gulped, lifted the goblet from the plate and turned around in shock.

Kain stared back without remorse. "Bring it to me."

Automatically, I walked across the floor, feeling almost weak myself, and handed it over to him, my hand trembling and my eyes avoiding contact with his.

He grabbed it from me and instantly started swallowing that crimson fluid. The servant I had felt sorry for fainted and the plate he had been holding fell against the cold floor with a very unpleasant noise. People were staring but Kain didn't seem to care.

I rushed over to help him up but suddenly Kain's voice broke the struggle. "Leave him be," he said.

"But…," I protested.

"Leave him. He'll wake up later anyway."

"But….. no! That is so selfish! YOU ARE MORBID AND CRUEL!" I shouted on top of my lungs and the other servants stared at me as if I had been too daring.

"Today we have an IMPORTANT day as you know, _Cordealia_," he narrowed his eyes at me, "and you are expected to behave _like a queen_ for we are going to announce this by riding on horses through the biggest cities of Nosgoth. It would be odd if you suddenly sat next to me on the throne. The people need to see _why, _and so do the vampires!"

"Uhuh," I nodded and rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"And I am convinced you are quite well-raised for such a high status," he said back sarcastically.

"Don't _patronize _me," I said bluntly through gritted teeth. He began to annoy me.

_Unbelievable that I had just let this person drink my blood._

He said nothing back but he frowned at me. For a moment, I thought he'd bite me as a punishment or something but he didn't. Instead, he stood up and calmly walked down the steps towards me.

_What the hell.. now he's calm?!_

I really didn't get Kain's moods.

He reached for my hand as a "kind" gesture and I had no choice but to accept it. So, he led me outside and again, there were vampires lurking. Kain told them to get back to work. I smirked.

I sat onto a white horse. The rest had black horses. I wondered why I had been given a white one? Perhaps to make me stand out of the crowd so that others could see who was the queen? This made me even more nervous. I dreaded as I thought of meeting my parents….

_How would I explain all of this__ to them? They'd hate me!_

Being hated by my own kind was something I feared the most.

_Would they fear me too? I hope not!_

I had taken a liking to the white horse and it seemed to like me too. I decided to name it Thunder.

So, I and Thunder rode off with Kain next to me. I had asked him what the name of his black horse was. He replied: "Strid."

I chuckled and he looked irritated.

_War__? He seems to think that might is right.._

In the corner of my eye I could see something bluish. My heart reacted like a volcano when I realized who it was….. _Raziel! _He was riding next to me with a smile on his face.

"My queen," he said.

His seductive voice thrilled me and sent a shiver down my spine. I glanced at him. He didn't look at me. Instead, he was looking right ahead… as determined as ever, his jet black hair tied into a low ponytail on his back.

"Raziel? What a pleasant surprise. It's been long since we last spoke," I smiled.

"Indeed…," he nodded thoughtfully.

The lack of sunshine on that day struck me with pain. The sky was grey, cloudy and it was as misty as always.

_A perfect day for vampires._

I hoped it wouldn't rain but I could hear a crack of thunder from the distance.

"You look delicious today," Raziel grinned.

"Haha... funny," I snapped.

"Why do you always have to be so sarcastic, Cordy?"

It felt strange to hear him call me by my nickname all of a sudden.

"I don't know. You tell me," I answered and frowned. A raindrop had fallen onto my face. I wiped it off. "Do you think it'll rain?"

"I sure hope not. For the sake of your deliciousness," he chuckled and made sure his horse would gallop next to me.

I wasn't in a particularly good mood. In fact, I was nervous. I had no idea how everyone would welcome me and how they would feel about having a human queen ruling with a vampire.

"Where will we go first?" I asked.

"To Willendorf," Raziel mumbled, looking distracted.

I felt a surge of excitement before I went nervous yet again. I loved my hometown and my family.

* * *

The tall, dark gates of Willendorf were finally visible to the naked eye. Red-coloured flags were moving in the cold wind, making a lot of noise up in the towers. As soon as the guards in metal armour noticed us they adjusted their positions, holding their spears to the side, and looked as serious as they could manage. I could tell they were afraid of the vampires. They probably didn't know I was human. They didn't even look at us. Instead, they stared into emptiness.

Me and Kain rode in front of everyone. Despite the sound of horses galloping, it was awkwardly silent. The wind blew and my white cloak was flapping along with my long, fair hair. One of the guards, after much hesitation, glanced at me for a second. I was extremely self-conscious and could always feel people intensely, even from behind. Sometimes, it was an uncomfortable talent to possess. I was way too sensitive and reacted to everything like a magnet.

"I am Kain the Ruler of Nosgoth and I am here to introduce _my_ queen to the citizens of Willendorf. I demand you to open the gates immediately," he ordered.

The guards nodded and rushed like they were in a hurry to toilet. I admitted, it was slightly funny and I did giggle.

Torches were suddenly burning in the towers and a loud horn was blown like a sign of warfare, although that was certainly not the case. But I supposed the horn was there to give the people a signal, a warning of vampires approaching. They needed to prepare.

_I sure hope they won't start another bloodfest here.__ It would be a disgrace to my initiation as a human queen._

Heavily, the gates were opened up and we rode in to meet… nobody. The street was completely empty. Windows and doors had been shut. There was nothing but silence. It felt like death. I had never seen my town so quiet and empty before.

_I guess they're hiding._

Kain didn't look very satisfied.

_I guess being a vampire has its bad sides.. like being ignored by the folk, rejection etc.._

I chuckled on my own. The rest seemed concerned and disturbed by the lack of attention. They also seemed annoyed at me laughing.

"Bloody humans," Kain spat.

"Hey!" I frowned at him. "Don't forget I am human TOO! And they have a _bloody_ good reason to actually hide!"

He didn't look at me but I could tell he was irritated. I sighed and rode forth with my horse and turned around to face them.

"Let me try."

I looked at the houses, the taller gothic buildings and recalled the life I had had there. It seemed like it had been yesterday but I knew much time had passed since and my parents were probably worrying themselves to death over me. My heart trembled when I thought what they could have done in their grief over me…. I hoped they were still alive, moving about and living normal lives. But I had a strange feeling inside of me and it frightened me immensely.

"I am Cordealia the Human Queen of Nosgoth," I called out, "and I am here to tell you something important! Please, there is NO need to fear! We will not harm you! We come in peace so that you can welcome me as your new ruler! Please, come out! It's okay…you can come out!"

But there was nothing but silence. Only a little child was peeking behind the curtain of a window.

"Please! I assure you nothing bad will happen if you show yourselves! I am the queen now and I have the right to guarantee this!"

A frightened man cautiously popped out around the corner of a building. That child behind the window disappeared and opened the door slowly and carefully.

"Look at me! I am human! As human as you are! I promise.. no lies!"

Suddenly, I saw a group of women with small knives in their pockets whispering and nodding.

"See, I am human," I smiled, "and proud of it!"

The vampires were still sitting on their horses, all staring at me in wonder. Raziel looked amused. Kain looked hard and stern. One of Kain's many sons rolled their eyes in a sarcastic manner.

"CORDEALIA?!"

An old friend of mine recognized me and stood there, blinking in shock. Her mouth was gaping. She narrowed her eyes and stared at my clothes. I felt self-conscious again and shot my eyes down slightly.

_Good thing my white cloak is covering me._

"Yes, it's me. I am a queen now."

"Unbelievable…!"

Slowly, another group of people and then, one by one, came out of their homes, pubs and other places. Finally, there were masses in front of me and there was much whispering.

"I have important news to declare!"

Kain raised an eyebrow.

Everyone's attention was focused on me. A child grabbed a mother's hand for support. They all looked like they were just about to hear the worst news ever.

But, just when I was about to speak, the clouds right above me drifted apart and a light sky-blue gap appeared. Rays of sunshine struggled through air and reached me. I was bathed in my element. I felt blissful and happy after such a long while. I had longed for the warmth of luminescence.

The vampires had quickly moved away to avoid the intense daylight but I could see glimpses of hope in the eyes of humans.

"As the Queen of Nosgoth I would like to say that I want to end the war between Willendorf and the Land of the Nemesis. I will gently speak to King Ottmar and persuade him to go through negotiations with William the Just.. or shall I say.. the Nemesis?"

People stood in silence.

"I am serious," I confirmed.

Kain no longer seemed sterned. His eyes were pleading with mine as if asking me if I was really serious about this.

"The war WILL end!"

My old friend looked surprised and renewed with faith as she put her hands against her cheeks in awe and jumped. "Oh, bless you, Cor-deh-lee-ah!"

_She pronounced it wrong again.._

"May I correct you and say it is pronounced Cor-deh-ah-lee-ah," I sighed.

"Of course," she humbly looked down and went silent.

Suddenly, a woman started crying and tearing at the edges of my white cloak. "Oh, bless you indeed, Cordealia! You are a gift to Nosgoth! We are ever so proud to have you, a human, as our queen.. finally!"

Another man nodded: "Aye… JUSTICE!"

The crowd started cheering and clapping.

I laughed and hopped down from my horse. "Now, now. Let it go. I am merely doing my duty. I love my race and I have seen us being treated like cattle," I gave the vampires a quick, vicious glance, "and it is only a question of time before it ends," I took her hands and smiled. "Go home and rejoice with the rest of your family."

"I cannot….," she answered and shot her eyes down, staring at the stones under our feet.

"What do you mean you cannot?"

"They are no longer among the living. The…. the vampires had killed them. They were taken away… away from me so that they could drink their _blood_!"

She cried awfully and I got rather upset. The crowd was silent again and everyone was looking at me to see my reaction as a queen. I frowned, trying to hold back my own tears for I felt sorry for that woman and kneeled down to help her up on her feet again.

"The vampires took my family too!" Another angry voice was heard from the crowd.

"I am…..," I gulped and frowned at Kain, "truly sorry to hear about this. Is there anything I could do for you?"

"Oh, let me become your handmaiden, Cordealia! I have no other purpose to serve!" The woman pleaded with me, teary-eyed and weak.

Her body looked fragile and I assumed she was extremely exhausted. The humans of Nosgoth were quite poor compared to the vampires.

"Are you sure of this?" I asked with much concern.

"Yes… yes, I am! What else is there for me?"

She looked up to me with big brown eyes. Her hair hadn't been combed and seemed a bit dirty. There was dust and teary lines on her face and her dress looked worn out.

"Alright, I shall take you into my service. I hope you will find at least some contentment in this," I said and placed my hands on her bare shoulders. She smiled and suddenly wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh! Um…," I giggled, feeling a bit uncomfortable and shy, "I'm glad to see it makes you so happy," I withdrew myself from the hug and nodded at her.

"LONG LIVE QUEEN CORDEALIA!!!!" A man shouted and soon the crowd was with him.

I hopped back onto my horse and my new handmaiden was given one too. "May I ask.. what is your name?"

"Belinda," she said.

"Oh. Such a lovely, light-hearted name," I thought.

"Nowhere near as beautiful and unique as yours, my queen," she humbly nodded.

"Thank you," I blushed, "you can just call me Cordy…"

I was anxious to see my parents – Genoveva and Adalwolf. I left the crowd with my horse and the vampires followed me.

"You amuse me," Raziel patronized me.

"I'm sure."

"And tell me, how do you plan to end this war? You do know that it is up to the Nemesis, right?"

"I am well aware of it," I said while staring at everything I used to know, lost in nostalgia.

"I am not so confident you can handle it."

"And why are you so concerned about it? I don't need a vampire's faith," I said harshly.

Raziel was silent yet his pose on the horse remained cocky. "Hmph!"

Belinda glared angrily at Raziel. I knew how much she hated his race.

* * *

Finally, I had reached my old house. I jumped off my horse and knocked on the door. I gulped and felt really nervous.

"Who's there?!" I heard my mother's voice. My heart was relieved. _Thank gods._

"It's me…," I gulped once more.

"………Cordealia…..?"

"Yes, mother. Please, open the door," I asked.

Slowly, it opened up and she stared at me coldly yet with obvious shock.

"I….. I am.. the Queen of Nosgoth now and I am here to let you know," I said. My voice trembled. It was embarrassing.

She was looking down and wouldn't face me. Kain stood behind me.

"Mother, it's okay," I said but she didn't listen.

"Mother!" I whispered. "Look at me! I am human, okay! Stop this!"

She lifted her chin and her eyes slowly moved to my face. I bit my lower lip and couldn't help the furrowing of my eyebrow as my eyes got extremely teary. I hated being sentimental in front of others. It was so uncomfortable. But one by one the teardrops fell and I was overwhelmed at the sight of her. It felt so good to be back home, to be among those who care. Amongst my own kin.

"Mother," I sobbed and inhaled, "I am.. sorry that I had disappeared. I can explain this some other time but right now let us embrace," I wiped my face and leaned in for a hug. Her arms carefully surrounded me and I could hear that she had started sobbing even more than me. It felt like a cold hand was squeezing my heart, draining it of its life and energy.

"I was afraid you were dead, my dearest daughter…. I thought they had taken you away too…. And I can see they probably did but… how did you end up being queen? Do you know how much me and father missed you? Do you know how painful it was to accept the bitter truth that you were no longer here? Oh, how I worried myself sick….," she spoke eagerly with a melancholic voice.

I heard my father's footsteps coming down the stairs. I was anxious and felt obligated to answer her but I didn't know what to say. So much had happened that I was almost clueless. And the sound of his footsteps coming closer made my heart beat rapidly and I became rather restless, fidgety but just with a shaking voice I managed to greet my father somehow before I looked down again.

"Ah. Finally, back to stay now?"

_Yup. The same old conservative, serious and cold father of mine.__ Even my absence didn't seem to have had any serious affect on him. I guess this explains why I am not surprised how cold Kain can be. I am used to being treated this way.. without sympathy, warmth and empathy._

"No… actually, I'm not going to stay," I said.

My mother's facial expression went so heartbreakingly sad that it hurt me inside.

"I…. am sorry," I mumbled and bit my lower lip.

Surprisingly, I felt Kain's hands on my shoulders. I think I froze to the point of not being able to move.

"I am a queen now," I said with a little more confidence in a monotonous voice and daringly stared into my father's critical eyes.

"Just like "Persephone" then. "Hades" will take you back to his _Underworld _where darkness forever rules until it is needed for you to come back for the birth of spring - the light of yet another approaching summer before winter strikes back again and you become the _Queen of Death_ next to an immortal lord. But never, not even for once in my life, did I think my own daughter would succumb to such a fate."

Kain cringed and I was just left speechless. The tone of his voice sounded like he was disappointed me. I was not sure if it was his critical nature thinking I would never deserve the title of _queen _and accomplish anything or if he was not satisfied with the fact that I, his little girl, had to, quite literally, be a vampire's so-called "wife".

My father had been a much respected man during his prime. He had been a Sarafan warrior and hated vampires like the plague. He had also tried to raise me by teaching what is right and what is wrong, while defying diplomacy himself and going for brutal justice which went against my diplomatic nature, yet I could not help but to have a fascination for vampires since I was a child, despite all the bad they had done. As much as I didn't believe it or see it, people would still always say I was more like my father than my emotional, beautiful and very fragile mother. Though I was deeply sensitive, yes, but I always suppressed it or built a "wall" around me to hide how vulnerable I actually was.. possibly a method of self-protection. However, I was rumoured to have the beauty, femme-fatale-like quality of my mother but I believed I lacked the latter. I thought myself rather average. Just that and nothing more or less.

"In all honesty, father, never did I….," I looked down again with self-pity. I knew I seemed pathetic to him and it made me want to prove my human strength but I wasn't sure if it was worth it. I just wished that somehow and someday he would feel proud of me as his daughter. It would be nice.. for a change.

"I guess I failed at teaching you my main principles," he cruelly replied.

"Enough of this talk," Kain interrupted. I sighed.

_Thank you, Kain, for sparing me __this…_

Kain's patience had gone out of the window and I had to endure saying goodbye to my parents. The hardest part was hugging or more like.. trying.. to hug my father. I could actually tell he, too, was rather emotional about this but he never let it show. As much as my visual senses swore the opposite to me, my empathy and intuition could never fail me and if they did.. well, then I was cursed. I could always relate to the pain of other people.

* * *

It had been one of the most eventful days so far and I was completely drained, exhausted and nostalgic. It had felt so good to be near other humans, it was a sense of familiarity that I had so longed for. Dealing with vampires from day to day was a harsh reality.

But at least I found satisfaction in the fact that most of Nosgoth had accepted me as their queen. I was glad to be able to help and support my people.

"Cordy, you have become paler since the last time I saw you before the vampires took you away," Belinda said as she combed my hair.

"I suppose I have," I frowned at the reflection of my image in the mirror. What I hated the most was sitting in front of it, having to stare at myself for hours because since I was sometimes quite as critical as my father I would just automatically detect every single little visible mistake on my face.

"Your cheeks used to look a lot more blushed than this and your eyes were full of energy and life. But now you seem.. oh, never mind. It doesn't really matter. I guess it's just the lack of sunlight here. It's not that you've become any less pretty, my dear," she sighed and then left the room to retreat to her chamber.

_It's time to go again._

I stood up and walked to the main hall where I would sit next to Kain on the throne. And, of course, I could not forget to bring another goblet of blood. I knew there was a victim dying somewhere in a cellar and having my hands cupping this thing was disgusting. Not to mention it smelled bad. Every time I had to hold my breath for the sake of my sanity.

"Aaah. My irresistible, thank you," Kain smiled with satisfaction before swallowing.

I sat down on my chair. "So, will you free Larina?"

That question made him pause before he threw the goblet against the floor, causing the blood to flow across pieces of shattered glass, and wiped the side of his mouth. "I dare you to ask me to free A SARAFAN WHO IS PLOTTING REVENGE AGAINST ME!"

The sudden sound of cracked glass and that shout had startled every fibre of my body and made me automatically jump up from my chair. "GEEZ! WHAT is your PROBLEM?!"

But Kain did not answer. He sat in silence and watched the blood's slow moving.

"You SAID you would free Larina if I agreed to become YOUR queen! Or are YOU a man of BROKEN PROMISES?!"

When I become furious, I also become self-destructive.

I gripped my fists and breathed heavily like a bull in front of him, ready to scream and fight or slap his face. Every part of me was shaking with anger. So much had it me upset. I could feel the heat on my face. I assumed I looked as red as blood itself with furrowed eyebrows and a glimpse of hatred in my eyes.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

He answered me with a shameless laughter. "The fury of the Light Guardian is indeed deadly. Your anger could reach its peek as fast as the speed of light before it consumes your whole being and you collapse, erupting like a volcano in a quite luminary yet sexy way."

"………Huh?"

Finally, realizing how hopeless it was, I shook my head, shrugged and instantly turned around on my heel. "Whatever."

Just when I was about to walked out of the hall he dared to speak: "Yes, I am a man of broken promises. I thought you would know better than Umah."

Again, I gripped my fists and bit my lower lip, cursing on my own. "Aaaaarrrrggh!!!!"

Without warning, almost as if empowered by my own rage, I headed off as quick as the rays of the Sun directed against the vampire sitting in shock in front of me, leaving behind a light that disappeared as fast as it had appeared, and pressed a knife against his throat with a burning desire to kill him without mercy. His eyes were widened in bewilderment. "Wha.. what was.. that?"

"_This_ is called the Power of the Light Guardian when PROVOKED."

"No.. I mean.. that thing.. you did.. You moved so fast it was.. impossible to watch, not to mention expect."

For the first time in my life I saw fear in Kain's vampiric eyes. Suddenly, he started screaming in pain, trying to cover his face with his pale hands.

I frowned. _What's wrong with him?_

And I realized that my physical body was emitting light. It seemed that it would only emerge when I became angry and I knew I needed to learn how to control it and use it for the greated good as well, such as in a state of serenity.

"You are damn lucky that you won't die today, Kain. But I promise—no, the FATES promise—that someday your day of DOOM will arrive whether you like it or not. You might be a vampire but not immune to death itself! Like you once said, my dear emperor, one does not choose when they die unless they commit suicide, death will choose YOU."

And with those last words I withdrew my knife from his throat and noticed a little blue blood-like fluid on the blade. I gasped and glanced at his face. Kain was silent and looked at me with something like sadness in his eyes. I tried not to feel sorry but I did. Slowly, he touched his neck with the tip of his finger, and stared at its revealing sight. The burning light had left a scar on the left side of his face. He could've defended himself but something inside me told me he would never harm me.

_Blue blood? I guess those stories about noble people having blue vessels was true…_

I could not face him anymore for I knew I would get even more upset at the whole situation. So, I left Kain abruptly and quickly… to find Raziel.

My high-heeled boots made an echoing noise in the labyrinth-like corridors and gained some staring eyes from other vampires but I couldn't care less.

I needed to find Raziel for he was my only hope.

* * *


End file.
